Kokoro to Toki
by crystalserenity89
Summary: Time heals everything right? When Sakura broke up with her ex, she never imagined that she would ever see him again. But after a drunken night, she wakes up to a man that would make her life hell and heaven at the same time. His name? Li Syaoran.
1. Chapter 1

**Kokoro to Toki **

**Chapter 1 **

**Summary****: Time heals everything right? When Sakura broke up with her ex, she never imagined that she would ever see him again. But after a drunken night, she wakes up to a man that would make her life hell and heaven at the same time. His name? Li Syaoran. SS ET**

**Rating: T**

**Ages**

**Kinomoto Sakura: 23**

**Li Syaoran: 24**

**Daidouji Tomoyo: 23**

**Hiiragizawa Eriol: 24**

**Disclaimer: these characters do not belong to me; they belong to CLAMP, and since I'm not part of CLAMP…TT.TT**

* * *

I'm awake; yes, but is my mind awake? No, but god, I have the worst headache ever. What the hell did I do yesterday? Oh yes, I remember, Tomoyo and Eriol-kun dragged me off to a bar. Why the hell do I ever listen to them??

I guess this is what I get for drinking way too much alcohol. I don't even remember how much I drank. That's not good.

I yawn, finally opening my eyes. A though strikes me; I had never known that my ceiling was blue. I always thought it was some sort of a beige color…

Crap, I did something idiotic again, didn't I? If I look and see someone dead on the floor, it's not going to be my fault. I'm going to blame you Tomoyo, ohohoho; I'm going to blame you, Tomoyo-sama.

I sit up, and looked to the right of me. A guy. Ahh crap. Well, at least I can say I didn't murder anyone.

Which brings me to a point: This is why I don't go out to drink with Eriol and Tomoyo anymore. Something bad always happens to me. Last time, it was finding myself sleeping on the streets. Yea, that was totally fun.

Oh, god, I hope he didn't rape me…I rethink yesterday's events. You know what? That's probably not possible considering the number of drinks I had yesterday. I probably came on to HIM.

I look at the guy; he has chocolate brown hair and what seemed to be a well-built body.

While I look at him, there's something tugging at the back of my mind, except I can't think of what it is.

I look at the guy.

Aiba? No, that's my boss's name…

Tomohisa? Nope, I'm thinking Yamapi for that one…

Then it hits me, I'm staring at the guy cluelessly, unable to say anything

I have forgotten his name.

That's not good.

What's his name?? What the hell is his name?? I have no fucking idea what his name is!! Holy crap, I'm so screwed! That's like the worst thing by far that has happened in my life!

Okay, whatever I do, I must stay calm! Stay calm…what the hell? How the hell do you stay calm in a situation like this?!

The man moves slowly, turning his body around to face me. I freeze, not wanting him to wake up.

There are 4 possibilities that one could do when face in a situation like this! I think wisely. Wise, when have I ever used that word describing me?

Back to the point. I've read that there are 5 ways. From Cosmo, if you're doubting me.

A. Run to the bathroom and look for anything that's prescribed to the person. (like medicine or something)

B. Look at his letters and find his name

C. Look through his wallet for an ID

D. Fake amnesia and ask who the person is again

E. Come clean and tell that you forgot his name

I look at the list, yea…choice E is definitely at the bottom of my list.

I look around and find my t-shirt on the floor. I quickly slip it on and slip on the skirt from yesterday. I look in the mirror. I love this skirt; it's so pretty and it looks pretty damn hot on me! Too bad it was more than I could afford.

I walked into the bathroom and opened up the cabinet. Complimentary shampoo and conditioner, I read. There's nothing else besides a shampoo and conditioning bottle. Nothing else. Man this guy is cheap.

Suddenly, it hits me.

"Oh god…I'm in a hotel!" I freeze and bang my head on the door. Oh crap, I hope he didn't hear that.

I quickly open up the door and peek outside. He hasn't.

I think of the list again.

So, that kind of takes of choice B too, ne?

I tiptoe to the couch where the man's jacket was lying. I reach in the pockets hoping to find some sort of identification. Damn, nothing.

Kami-sama is just against me today, ne?

"What are you doing?" a drowsy voice asks. Oh crap, I straighten up and turn back to see the man.

Yea, Kami-sama just hates me today.

_**Abort choice C!! Abort choice C!! Moving on to choice D!!!**_

"Nothing, I'm just not sure…oh, how can I explain this…" I say, maybe believable to him? "I just don't remember who I am…"

The man looks strangely at me. I look at him. He has amber eyes and is very well looking. I could even describe him as hot. Although he looks quite familiar…I can't seem to think of who he reminds me of…probably someone not important.

"Do you know who I am??? Who are you???" I say, dramatically.

"You really suck at acting…" he replies, apparently amused by my performance.

Damn, I thought I was pretty convincing. I guess this is what I get for skipping Drama class during high school and going out to get ice cream…

I laugh nervously, "What are you talking about?"

He lifts up his wallet, "so you weren't looking for this?"

This is bad; like one of the worst moments ever.

First, I can't believe I even slept with him.

Second, I can't believe I slept with him and THEN forgot his name! Personally, this type of situation has never happened to me.

I hope he doesn't think I'm a slut or anything. To forget his name and even forget when or how I came to sleep with him, does not bode well for me.

This day sucks.

"Why would I look for that? I was only trying to find out who I am!" I protest, carrying on the charade. Maybe I should stop. I'm starting to really look like a dumb-ass.

"In my pants pocket?" he asks.

I freeze; "memory loss?'

He laughs, "I'm pretty sure you don't have a memory loss, Kinomoto-san."

I stare at him. He can read minds can't he? Or maybe I'm just easy to read. I guess I kind of am…I mean, I'm standing in the middle of the room searching for an ID.

"And I'm pretty sure you've forgotten my name," he says amused.

Oh, so he CAN read minds.

"How would you know?! It's not like you can read minds!" I blurt out. Ah, that's not good…

"Really? Then what is my name?" he asks.

I looking at a Fai here…maybe a Hattori?? Ahh, it's probably a Sho!!

"Your name? Oh, your name is Sho…" I say, taking a random guess.

He stares at me for a second.

"Sho…" he stares back at me.

"Sho!" I say a little more confidently. Where the hell did I get this boost of confidence? I mean, there are a million a of people in Tokyo, and a million names to go along with that. I'm taking a completely wild guess and I can get confidence out of that?

I guess the mental hospital is going to get a new patient today…

"I don't remember ever itsy bitsy detail!" I retort.

The man makes a buzzer sound, "I'm hurt Sakura-san, you spend one night with me and you don't even remember my name? I'm hurt."

Ah, I'm probably so close on that name. It's probably something like Shun or like Shoon; it's probably somewhere near the name Sho. I have been known to have a bit of some physic skills.

He starts getting dressed. He ends up wearing a dark navy dress shirt and a pair of business pants.

Ah, so he's a businessman.

He looks at his watch. "Ah shit, I'm late!"

He looks at me and grins, "I had a great time with you yesterday," he comes over and gives me a kiss on the cheek, "I'll take care of the bill."

Who does he think he is?? Kissing me like that? I did not give him permission to do that!!

Well, if he is taking care of the bill…

"Hold on!! I still don't know your name," I say, curious.

"My name?" he asks, he's at the door and he opens it. He points to that table near the TV; "There's a card for you. It has my phone number on it, if you're interested call me. If your not, I don't see the point of me giving you my name,"

He smirks one more time and closes the door.

"Well, so much for that magazine plan," I say out loud.

I sigh. This was just a stupid drunken mistake.

My drunken mistake

I take out my cell-phone from my bag that was lying on the counter.

8:00 A.M.

Crap, I'm going to be late. I look at my outfit.

"This will work for work right?" I mean, the shirt might be a little off, but the skirt works. It's a little un-business professionally, but I'm pretty sure the t-shirt would work. I mean, kind of right?

Whatever. I don't have enough time. If they don't like my shirt, screw them!

I quickly grab the card (just in case) and stuff it in my purse. Maybe I'll call him! Maybe I won't. I mean, I just want to know his name, nothing else.

His resemblance of someone I know is uncanny. But I can't seem to put my finger on who the man resembles.

Whatever, he's not important right now.

But wait, he knows my name. What if he stalks me? Oh my god! What if he like blackmails me??? I'll call the police! I'll live in secret; start a new life again, go to Okinawa and get a tan!

I'll learn the secret art of martial arts and become one with the wind. I'll rediscover myself! It's like a pilgrimage!

Actually, screw that, he doesn't even know where I live.

I arrive at the office at 8:45. I'm 15 minutes late, but I bet no one even notices. My boss that I have been working under has just retired and I'm getting a new boss soon.

I'm a secretary at the Tsubasa Company. It's a finance/lawyer company. I've been working there for about 3 years, and yet, I still have no idea what people are talking about.

To be honest, when people ask me about the company, I just say some B-S story about the company to make them happy.

"You're a little bit late today, Sakura-san!" I hear a sing-songy voice behind me. I turn around to see an azure-colored eyed and hair man smiling at me.

"Whose fault do you that is, Eriol-kun?" I ask, dryly.

"By the way, what happened yesterday? Tomoyo and I didn't see you leave," Eriol says, looking carefully at me. "We were worried!"

"Really? Were you?" I ask, dryly. They probably didn't even notice that I left.

"Don't be so mean, Sakura-san," Eriol says, "where did you go?"

"I went home," I lied.

"And so is that why you're in a t-shirt?" he asks me.

Damn, I knew I should have run to my house to get a shirt.

"You're wearing the same thing as yesterday," he notes.

"I didn't have anything new," I stammer.

"You do know that you are really horrible at lying," Eriol notes.

Okay, so I suck at lying AND at acting. Great!

"But if you don't mind, I have a extra shirt in my office," he continues.

"Really?" I say. I love Eriol. He's so great.

"Yea, it's for emergencies in case I spill coffee on myself or something like that…" he looks at me, "although it might be a little big on you…" he says, "but I guess it's better than a shirt that says SHIT…"

I laugh nervously. Okay, so my shirt isn't exactly work appropriate. I mean, it's fine if no one looks at the word…

I get up from my desk and I walk along side with Eriol.

"Hold on, aren't you supposed to be a meeting?" I ask. He nods. "Why aren't you there?"

"Well, I was late too, that's why I came to your office to see what you were doing," Eriol replied.

I kind of feel hurt. Does he think I do nothing? Well, it's kind of true now that my boss is retired, but no need to rub it in!

Eriol is a lawyer, in charge of Investments. He has a secretary and everything. Actually, he's the one that got me this job. We've been friends ever since grade school. Once we got into high school, Eriol started dating Tomoyo, a.k.a. my best friend.

Tomoyo moved into Eriol's apartment a few months ago. Before, we were roommates. Tomoyo and I have been best friends in kindergarten, and now, she comes over to my apartment ever few days or so.

"Ah, no wonder I don't see Aiba-kun yet, usually he's making his morning rounds to say 'ohayou' to everyone…" I comment.

Aiba Masaki is the vice president of the company. He's actually the son of the man who started this company. He's pretty hot if I do say so myself. He's really funny and fun and one of the nicest people you will ever meet. But honestly, sometimes I think he's gets high on sugar or something weird.

As I walk to Eriol's office, people are staring at me because of my shirt. Okay, so it definitely is not work appropriate.

"Where's Aoi-san?" I ask, looking at the empty desk of Eriol's secretary.

"At the meeting," he says, going into the office.

"Don't you mean your meeting?" I ask, "why is she there and why aren't you there?"

"Aoi-san is filling my place for me at the meeting. And Besides I already got out of it, why would I go to something I didn't want to go in the first place?" Eriol replies, coming out of his office and handing me a white dress shirt.

I put it over my shirt and button it up. "Ah, so true."

"Besides, I know what it's about: something about a new guy coming to the company." Eriol says.

"Oh really? They're having a meeting just for him?" I ask.

"Apparently, he's going to be managing some part in this company that needs to be managed." Eriol says, "Maybe it'll be your department!"

Dammit, I actually liked having nothing to do and still get paid for it.

"Great…" I say, monotonously.

"Sakura-chan!!! Eriol-kun!!!" we turn around to see a man with short brown hair and bangs jump in front of us.

"Ohayou gozaimasu," I say smiling. Eriol does the same.

"Ohayouuuu, ohayouuuuuuuu!!" he says happily. "Minna genki desu ka?!?"

See, this is what I'm talking about. I swear he gets high on sugar or some kind of crack before he comes to work. Sometimes, I think, he's not the one that's watching us; it's us who are watching him.

"What?" Eriol finally asks. He looks at Aiba, who has a cup of coffee in his hands. As if he needs coffee. "So I take it that the meeting has ended? Either that, you got kicked out?"

"It just ended." Aiba retorts.

"So you saw the new guy??" I say excitedly.

"Yep!" Aiba says.

"What's he like?" I ask.

"I have no clue!"

We're speechless. Actually speechless; leave it to Aiba-kun to not pay attention during the meeting. To be honest, Aiba-kun is really an excellent lawyer. Once he's becomes serious that is.

"Do you at least know his name?" I ask.

"Li Syaoran," he says promptly.

Eriol looks a little bit uncomfortable. And then it suddenly hits me. It's my ex-boyfriend. We've broken up because of him going back to China in the second year of high school. The break up wasn't a great one, we kind of got into an argument and it just wasn't great.

I can't believe he's here.

"Are you sure that's his name?" I ask.

"Yep," Aiba replies.

"And here is Hiiragizawa Eriol's office, dealing with Money and Investments, I'm sure you will have to work with him quite a lot." I hear a man's voice say. I don't quite recognize him, but he and another man seems to be coming where Aiba, Eriol and I are standing.

Eriol and I are shocked to see Li Syaoran head swiftly towards us.

Oh, another thing to add to my shock of the day list.

He's the one I slept with.

It's the same guy.

And now…

He's my boss.

Wow, what a perfect day this has been. And it's not even 9:00 o'clock yet.

**How do you like this? I guess, if you guys don't like it, I'll stop XD XD**

* * *

**Please Review**

**REVIEW – I love them! **

**Kisses, **

**Crystalserenity89**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Thank you so much for these reviews!! I love each and one of them! I'm glad I made you laugh!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS because I'm not a member of CLAMP, but if I were, I would change a lot of things in the plot line. For one thing, get rid of Kaho, so that Eriol and Tomoyo could be together. (Glares at Kaho)**

* * *

Ah, how lucky I am today.

I grab a pamphlet lying on the table and put it to my face. Maybe he won't see me, who knows? I mean…okay, so who the hell am I kidding? He's going to recognize me with pamphlet or no pamphlet on my face. Or else he just thinks I'm a freak…

Never hurts to try, right?

Something pops into my head.

Well, I was pretty close on the name Sho…it starts with the same character! Well, not really, but it does start with the same letter if you spell it out in romanji. Yea…this is the reason I'm a secretary and not a big time paying lawyer.

Syaoran comes up to where the three of us are standing and shakes hands with Aiba-kun. I'm behind Eriol, still holding up the pamphlet to my face. I must look like a total idiot, but I don't care. I just don't want him to see me.

Eriol and I are still pretty stricken. Li Syaoran's face brightens up when he sees Eriol standing right in front of him. Eriol has this look of I can't believe you of all people are here. So do I.

"Hiiragizawa?!? Is that you??!" he says, eyes widening. He takes a couple steps towards him, whereas I take a couple steps back.

"Li..." Eriol manages to reply. He's giving the same look. I'm still behind Eriol, holding the pamphlet to my face. If he doesn't see me now, he'll never see me! Mwuahahha, and then there might be some chance that he's not my boss. I mean, there's got to be another section that's lacking a boss... Right?? RIGHT??

I convince myself that there is.

"It's been awhile!" Syaoran notes. Eriol nods back.

"It has! I mean, in your e-mails, when you said you would be going to come to Tokyo, I didn't think you meant this company!" Eriol says, amazed.

"I didn't know you were going to be here!" Syaoran replies. "Who's that behind you?"

He glances behind Eriol and notices me. Oh crap. Heck, I bet he doesn't even remember me. I still have the pamphlet on my face, so there's probably a chance that he hasn't even seen my face yet, unless he has x-ray vision.

"Why do you have a pamphlet on your face?" he questions, looking oddly at me.

"N-no reason..." I reply, nervously. Yea, he thinks I look like a freak.

I am a freak.

"Can I at least see you? I don't think I'm that mean." he asks. I slowly put down the pamphlet. I bet he doesn't recognize me. I bet I look totally different! I mean, 30 minutes can change a lot...yea...no.

He smirks, "I didn't know you also worked here too, Kinomoto-san," he has this smug look which me want to punch his face.

"It's a small world after all," I mumble back, looking away from his glaze.

"too small,"

"Li-san, I'm sorry to interrupt, but the only thing I have left to show you is your office," the man besides Syaoran says. I've never seen him before. Maybe he's new? Or he's just too high in status for me to see him. I have a feeling it's the latter.

"Okay, I'll only be a minute," Syaoran replies to the man; he looks at me. "So, what do you do here? Surely you couldn't be a lawyer..."

Yea, he really hasn't changed. Still that arrogant little brat. Maybe I can like…kick him when no one looks.

Why did I even go out with him in the past?

"I'm a secretary at Banking…" I mutter.

"What?" he asks. He has this look of surprise. That couldn't possibly mean…NO...

What the hell did I ever do to you Kami-sama??!??!

"Why?" I decide to ask.

"You're a secretary in Banking??" he asks, scanning me. I nod. He smirks, and says to the man, "Tegoshi-san, no need to show me there anymore."

Tegoshi looks a bit taken back, "excuse me?"

"I've got my secretary right here, she can show me," Syaoran replies back smiling. He pats me on the back of my shoulder.

No I can't, I'm busy right now. Have to do it a different time!

"Your secretary?" Tegoshi looks at me. His dark brown eyes meet mine. I try to smile. He probably thinks I'm playing hooky or something.

"Yep, so she can just show me the rest of everything!" Syaoran replies. His hand is still on my shoulder, and his grip is pretty strong too, almost like saying, '_I have you under my control now. You cannot run or hide from me!!_'

His grip on my arm is unmoved. What? Does he think I'm going to run or something? He thinks he knows me so well.

Okay, he's totally right. I do want to run away...

Tegoshi nods, "that's no problem at all, have a good day and welcome to Tsubasa incorporation!" he smiles and leaves the four of us.

"So I'm totally lost," Aiba remarks, after Tegoshi is gone from the office, "do you guys know each other?" he points to the three of us. We haven't moved a single step and we all look at Aiba-kun.

"We used to go to school together," Eriol answers.

"Really, so you're classmates," Aiba says, interested.

"Yep," I say simply. Please don't press into the matter, Aiba-kun. As much as I love you, don't go on about it. If you do, I swear, I will go to your office and strangle you. I try to relay my telepathic thought to Aiba-kun.

"So when –" his cell phone rings suddenly.

I love cell phones, they always interrupt people, and it's awesome! Especially when they are about to yell at me, which actually happens a lot. I'm a bit clumsy; sometimes I wonder why the old boss even kept me. Maybe it was because of those chocolates I kept dropping off at his desk.

Syaoran, taking this time, says to me, smirking I might add, "so, Kinomoto-san, would you do me the favor of showing me to my office?"

I give him a look and finally agree. Aiba is still on the phone and Eriol has hurried off to meet some of his clients as I leave Eriol's office and start leading Syaoran to his office.

We go into the elevator and Syaoran says, "fancy seeing you here, ne?"

"I thought I'd never see you again," I reply. It's true, now I really wish I just had a one-night stand with some random stranger instead of my ex-boyfriend. "So why Tsubasa?" I ask; I look up. He's playing with his tie. What a freaking dork. Actually it's kind of cute, but I don't think he's listening to me at all. Stupid…

"I don't know," he confesses, "My mother said it was a nice company and had ordered a interview with these people before I even knew it. Next thing I knew, I'm in a plane flying back to Tokyo."

Neither one of us are mentioning our relationship or our breakup.

"Why are you here?" Syaoran asks. "I never imagined **you** as a secretary…"

Stupid arrogant bastard.

Did he just become arrogant all of a sudden or is it I just never noticed when we were dating? His ego must have inflated a lot when he went to Hong Kong.

I shrug, "Eriol said there was an opening for a job in his building. I didn't have a job, so I took this one. This is just something I'm doing to get some money. This isn't what I really slaved for college to do."

"So what do you want to do?" he asks.

"I don't know, I'm still thinking…just not this…" I reply. He nods, about to speak when the door opens to the next floor. We walk out and the department is right there. I lead him into his own office, which now is totally empty.

"So, if you just need anything, my desk is right outside," I mumble. I'm trying only to answer him in one-syllable words…I didn't know it was that hard to think of so many one-syllable words when there are so many two-syllable words that makes life easier.

He nods and sits in his new leather chair. He turns on the iMac in front of him.

I'm about to leave when he says, "Sakura-san,"

I turn around and look at him, "hai?"

"It's uh, great to see you again," he says back to me, "It's really been a while since I've seen you. You look great."

"Arigatou," I reply. I walk out of his office and sit in my chair, waking up the computer from sleep mode. I immediately start typing an e-mail to Tomoyo.

Honestly, deep inside, I am kind of happy. Syaoran really does look great, except he does seem to be more arrogant than before. I mean, it was his fault that our relationship didn't last because he had to freaking go back to Hong Kong. It was his fault for not calling me. He was the one that said we could try the long distant relationship. I agreed, and I called him. He never picked up but I'm pretty sure that he should have had it on his cell phone or something that I called him. HE should have called back. I blame him for the failure of our relationship. End of story.

* * *

"So how was work?" Tomoyo asks. She had just finished getting all the details about my drunken night, to which I don't tell her who the mysterious man is that she and Eriol had seen whisking me off in the night. Eriol's such a liar…what ever happened to "I was worried about you! We didn't know you were gone!!" This is another reason I'm not a big time paying lawyer. I can't lie.

We're sitting in a café near the company having coffee. She's waiting for Eriol to get off work and I'm kind of waiting for a ride because in the morning, I ran to the building.

"You'll never guess whom I met today," I look at her. She has raven colored hair with amethyst eyes and milky white skin. She is gorgeous.

"Who?" she asks, stirring her straw slowly in her ice coffee.

Sometimes I wish I could just switch lives with Tomoyo. She has a perfect man, a perfect house and money. She's beautiful and she super smart, and knows exactly what she wants to be in life: a fashion designer. She's already getting her works published in all the biggest fashion magazines and has her own brand.

Me? I'm broke, no man, a crappy apartment and has no idea what to be in life.

Awesome, just awesome.

"Li Syaoran," I reply.

"Li Syaoran??" she asks incredulous.

"Yep," I say, "and best thing is that he's my boss…"

"No way…" Tomoyo says, eyes wide. "What's he doing here in Tokyo?? I thought he was still in Hong Kong!"

"To come and torrent me" I reply.

"And he's your boss?" I nod. "What's he like now? Has he changed?"

"His ego inflated." I mutter.

"But what about his looks?" she looks interested.

"About the same, I guess, matured a bit," I reply. "He got taller."

"Ah, so he's still hot," Tomoyo says nodding. "I've got to meet up with him again! I guess I'll drop by during lunch sometime…"

"Yep." I nod too, not really listening. Hold on… "Wait! What? No! Tomoyo-chan, he's my boss and my ex-boyfriend!! What the hell am I going to do?? He's going to torment me and everything!!"

"Sakura-chan, I'm sure it won't be that bad," Tomoyo replies. She takes a sip of her iced coffee as I rant on. "He's not going to torment you…he won't even be mean to you! I mean, you guys have known each other since elementary school!"

"So what? He's still going to do torment me!! I mean, he's probably going to embarrass me with all my early blunders and tell people all those secrets about me!!" I say frantically. It's probably true.

Another reason for me to hate Syaoran being my boss.

"He's not!! It's not going to be that bad!!" Tomoyo protests.

"Yes it will. His job will entitle him to boss me around and not get in trouble for it." I reply. "He gets paid to boss me around!!" I paraphrased.

Tomoyo laughs. She obviously does not understand what kind of a situation I'm in here.

"First of all, you guys aren't in much of a bad relationship right now!" Tomoyo says, "I mean, so you guys broke up. It wasn't because of something worth killing someone over. He's not going to boss you around because of you being his secretary!"

"Well, I hope you're right…" I say, taking a sip of my tea, "you know, it's not my fault that we broke up. It's his fault!! He was the one that was like I think we should break up and stuff after a month he left!!"

"Wouldn't that be great if you guys got together again? You guys were so cute in middle and high school!" Tomoyo says.

"No…" I reply. He's back, yet, he's been gone from my life for almost a decade. He's changed. I mean, he still does look like the same old Syaoran we used to know; but I'm definitely not going to go out with him. Heck, he's practically a stranger now.

"Come on! It'll be great!!" Tomoyo says. Great, now I've got her fired up because of Syaoran and me.

"No it won't! I say.

"You know, one night stands with your ex's are acceptable," Tomoyo replies, nodding. She did not just say that.

"Who the hell says that??" I ask. She shrugs.

"I'll second that," a voice comes from behind me. I almost drop my drink. I look back to see Eriol and Syaoran standing behind me.

"Syaoran-kun!! I haven't seen you in forever!!" Tomoyo says, smiling. She jumps up and hugs Syaoran tightly. "Sakura-chan was just telling me about your arrival."

"Has she really?" Syaoran looks at me. "I hope she's been telling you good things,"

I roll my eyes. Syaoran has gained a bit of charm too.

I wonder if I can buy a voodoo doll…

"Syaoran just moved here a week ago," Eriol explains, "he's not used to Tokyo yet, so I thought we could give him a ride,"

"Eriol-kun, we have dinner with kaa-san today!! I don't think we have time to give Syaoran-kun a ride!" Tomoyo says suddenly.

"Crap! I completely forgot!!" Eriol says, putting his hand to his head. "Gomen, Syaoran!" he looks at his watch. "Should we be going now?" he asks Tomoyo, who nods.

"Sumimasen!" Tomoyo apologizes to Syaoran who shakes his head. "Sakura-chan, could you show Syaoran-kun how to get home? You know this place pretty well!"

Tomoyo…Maybe I should get 2 voodoo dolls.

"Un," I reply. "I guess…"

The two walk out of the café, hand in hand, and disappears from my sight. Maybe what she was saying was a lie.

I should get 2 voodoo dolls; 3, just in case.

"Sakura-chan!" I hear a sing-songy voice in front of me. He's sitting in front of me, poking my drink.

"Yes?" I reply. I look up to see him taking a sip out of my tea. How dare he?? That was MY drink, which I paid for!! OH! I got a way out of the bill! "You're going to have to pay for that…" I say to him as he puts down the drink.

"What??" he says, looking at me.

"You drank that, so you're going to have to pay for it!" I reply, smoothly. "I'm not a walking bank here…I'm a secretary who's getting paid just above minimum wage, and you're a big time lawyer who's getting paid by the hour. Who do you think should pay?"

"But, I just drank a little!" he protests.

"There was half left, and now it's almost gone!" I retort, "Do the math!"

"You're bad at math…how did you figure that out?" he brings up. Screw him. So I am bad at math.

"That's completely irrelevant! And how do you know?? Maybe I was bad! But did you ever think that maybe I improved in college!!" I retort. I've really got to think this over before I open my mouth, don't I?

"No, because I was your tutor in middle and high school and I know how much you suck at math…" he replies. Ah, I forgot that he did tutor me.

Screw him. His voodoo doll will be the first to go…

I glare at him as best as I can as he finishes up my tea. "Pay for Tomoyo's drink too," I say to him once he puts down his drink.

Actually, I can't believe I'm sitting with him, chatting. Why aren't I gone right now? Why aren't I on my way home right now?

"Cheapskate," he mutters as he digs out a 1000 yen and puts it on the table. "Happy?"

I'll choose to ignore those comments, because I am that nice. But that doesn't keep me from glaring at him.

"I'm leaving," I say, "I'll see you tomorrow,"

"Wait, what?? What about me?? I have no idea how to get home from here!" he says, standing up as I walk towards the door.

"Use a map," I reply when I'm right besides the door.

"You're so mean, Sakura-chan!" he says, following me outside. "Are you just going to leave me here?? To starve and become homeless??"

"You have a credit card," I mutter. "Make use of it."

"I'll tell the staff everything I know about you," he says suddenly. I stop midway. We're right in front of the office building.

Yea, definitely, his voodoo doll will go first. Now how shall the doll die?

"You wouldn't dare…" I say, turning back to face him. He has a smirk on his face. Typical. "If you do that, I'll spill secrets about you!"

There's got to be something good that I could use in our 3-year relationship. Something…something…

I can't think of anything useful. It's usually me making the stupid mistakes and doing the stupid things…he really hasn't done anything that embarrassing.

Bluff it, Kinomoto! Bluff it!

"You don't have any," he says simply. "I, on the other hand, have the information needed to blackmail."

I glare at him. "Of course I have secrets about you!"

He leans over. His lips are very close to my ears that if I move, he'll be kissing my ears. I shiver and he whispers, "no one's going to believe the things you make up. You suck at lying and making up stuff, remember?"

Just you watch Li, I will become better at making up stuff. One day, I'm going to make you go around in circles with my lies. Mwuhahahahahha…

"You're never going to improve at lying Sakura-chan," he replies, reading my mind.

Freaky; so how does one become a mind reader?

"Come on!! I have no idea how to get home and you're just being cruel!" Syaoran says. God, something else in him has changed too. He has become a bit clingy, well, just a little. "Come on, we're friends, ne??"

I sigh frustratingly, "Fine, where do you live?"

"I knew you'd come through!" Syaoran says to me. "It's because I'm too cute for you, ne?"

My eye twitches.

The next day, I'm sitting in my office, looking at my e-mails. I'm still twitching about yesterday's news. And I'm not that happy with any of the news I received yesterday.

One, my boss is Li Syaoran, a.k.a., my ex-boyfriend. He wasn't that bad yesterday, but I'm pretty sure it'll become worse, not to say I still haven't 100-percent forgiven him for our broken relationship.

Second, I find out that Syaoran lives near me. Not next door or anything, but like just a street away from where I live.

Great, he even said he might drop by or something. I just stared at him like he was an complete idiot. I know he's going to drop by just to annoy me, not for "business-related" things.

Syaoran walks in right after I send off my e-mail to Tomoyo. He's wearing a light blue dress shirt and a darker blue tie. I have a thing about ties; I absolutely adore them. Call me crazy or something, but whoever thought of ties, I have to applaud them.

But even wearing a tie, I don't care much about Syaoran. He goes into his office after giving me a greeting and comes back out.

"Do you have coffee?" he asks me.

"No," I answer back.

"Can you get me some?" he asks. I stare at him. I am not a freaking waitress or a Starbucks.

"There's a coffee maker over there," I point to the door. "It's right across from the door if you go outside."

"Well, the thing is, that I have something to do…" he says, trailing off. Yea, right. That's such a lie.

"Whatever," I stand up, frustrated. I'll give anything to get away from his gaze. Maybe I can spill it on him later or something.

This is going to be a hell of a day.

* * *

**I love summer vacation. You're supposed to do nothing. It's like your homework, which to me is 100-percent all right. **

**I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP… **

**Please Review!**

**REVIEW!!**

**Kisses, **

**Crystalserenity89 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Thank you for all the reviews!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura; it belongs to CLAMP.**

* * *

Okay, so I did try to purposely try to spill coffee on Syaoran twice today. The third time – which was completely accidental and totally ironic– I managed to spill coffee on him. Well, not completely on him, but on his shoes and part of his pants. I didn't accomplish this until 5 minutes before lunch break. Ironic, ne?

I'm mopping what's left on the floor from the coffee spill as Syaoran comes in. he doesn't look too pleased, I'm happy to say. He's wearing jeans and sneakers. Probably from Eriol I'm guessing, Eriol has everything. I notice he has a bag in his hand. Must be his lunch. Now, I'm hungry.

"Another thing to put on my list," he says as he closes the door, "extra clothes in case of emergencies like these,"

"You should, you never know when the next one is going to strike," I say.

"You're lucky I don't have any meeting or clients to meet in the afternoon," he replies, "at least you didn't spill coffee on the computer or the documents."

Wow, that is a great idea! I will spill some next time! But, I'd have to pay for the computer and the replacement fee for the documents. Hmm…maybe not.

I finish wiping the floor and throw the paper into the wastebasket.

"At least the room will smell like coffee now," he jokes. Har, Har, Har.

I look at the clock, it's almost 10 minutes past my lunch break and I doubt that Syaoran will let me take another 5 to make up for the ones lost. I didn't even bring a lunch so that poses as a bigger problem. It takes probably about 20 minutes to go downstairs to get some food and I only have about 30 minutes left.

They say a 40-minute lunch is really long, but the way I look at it. It should be an hour and a half lunch. I mean, you don't have time to do anything else!

"What are you going to do about lunch?" Syaoran suddenly asks me.

"I don't know," I reply.

"Then do you want some sushi?" he asks and holds up the box that was inside that bag. It's from the local sushi store and that place makes some good sushi. "I have more than enough," he opens up the lid to show me.

And oh my god, it looks so good. My mouth is watering looking at it. Me not having sushi in like forever doesn't help either. I want to take the box and chug it down my throat. But, but, if I do take it, he'll probably ask me to do some favor or something; either that, he'll make a big deal out of it. He's such an arrogant jerk…I won't give in! I won't give in!!

Damn my stomach.

My stomach seems to have a mind of its own. Before I know it, I'm sitting down in front of his desk and taking one of the unagi rolls he has.

"Do you not get feed at home or something?" Syaoran asks me.

I give him a look, before I stuff another roll in my mouth.

"Or is it that your just late all the time and never get breakfast in?" Syaoran continues.

Wow, he's right on the dot.

Syaoran starts laughing at my surprised face, "You haven't changed at all!"

Sure I have! I mean, I became more mature and stuff! What the heck does think he's talking about?!?!

"I mean, you're still not super mature!" he continues.

I hate him.

"What are you talking about??" I shoot back. "I've become more mature!"

"Coming in late almost everyday doesn't really confirm that," he says as he swallows a piece of sushi.

I squint hard at him, "well, it's not like you have become mature!"

He points his chopsticks at me, "what are you talking about? I'm more mature than you!"

I make a face at him. "Look at who's talking! You haven't changed at all either!"

"Is this how you're treating someone who's treating you to lunch?" he asks me. God, I knew he would throw that back in my face.

"So, how was Hong Kong?" I say, trying to make a conversation. I am curious though, and sitting in silence is kind of awkward.

"Eh, it was okay," he mumbles.

"You know, you never told me where you where you went to college!" I say. He really hasn't told me anything in his letters when he went off to Hong Kong.

"Uhh, well I went to University of Hong Kong," he replies.

"Wow! Are you serious?! You went to such a prestigious school?!?" I say. I really am surprised. I never expected him to go to one of the top schools in Asia.

"It's not that much," he replies. "Where did you go?"

"Um, the local college," I mummer; so I didn't go to a top ranked college; I still came out as a great person! I'm a humble, generous, great person! Who…still wants to spill more coffee on him…

"Anyways, you never told me what you went to Hong Kong," I say. He really has never told me, this was another reason that really angered me. He's never told me anything about Hong Kong when he left and he still hasn't.

"It was nothing," Syaoran says quietly. See, he's so secretive, it's like he doesn't trust me!

"Really?" I ask.

"Nothing," he says sharply.

Stupid person… why are you so DoS all of a sudden?

"Oh right," he slides over to the other side of his desk and takes out a folder, "could you give this Eriol for me?"

Give it to him yourself…

* * *

XXX

* * *

"Here," I hastily throw the files on Eriol's desk and take a seat in front of his desk.

He takes it from the desk, "what's up with you?"

"Devil from hell has taken over my life," I mutter. "What's up with you?"

"Eh, the regular," he says, taking the files from the desk and looking through them, "Oh, which reminds me, Tomoyo wants me to invite you to dinner Friday night; at 7"

"Friday night?"

"Yea, the restaurant's pretty nice, so what you're wearing right now, or like some type of business clothes would work," he says. He takes out a pen and signs some of the documents I've given to him.

"Well, I'll check my schedule," I say, trying to sound busy and important, "I may have to move stuff around."

"Like watching TV?" he asks.

I see where Syaoran gets his powers from.

"No…" I reply. "Like lounging around, and eating ice cream…"

"While watching TV," he finishes for me.

"Yes, I will see you guys at 7,"

* * *

XXX

* * *

It's Friday night, and I'm going to the restaurant that Eriol and Tomoyo are probably waiting for me at. I just got home from hell and rushed my makeup and clothes and ran out the door. The devil has been working me from early morning to late nights. I freaking hate him. I don't get to do stuff that I used to do…like watch TV or like obsess over idols…

Whatever.

The only thing that was kind of worth talking about was yesterday in the elevator. We had taken the same elevator when we arrived to work and it got kind of crowded. We ended up being pushed together: Very close…too close, if I might add.

At least I got to punch him afterwards.

But other than that, nothing interesting has happened this week.

I push open the door to the restaurant.

"Do you have a reservation?" the waiter asks as I walk up to the front desk.

"I think it's under Hiiragizawa," I say to the waiter.

"Ah, this way." He says, and leads me into the restaurant. Wow, the inside is so pretty and so high class.

I see Tomoyo and Eriol sitting next to another man. I can't see him clearly, but I can see that he has brown hair. Like someone else…

The waiter leads me to where Tomoyo, Eriol and the blur are sitting. As I get closer, the blur becomes clearer and clearer.

Li Syaoran?

Huh?

What?

What the heck is he doing here?

There's something very wrong with this picture…

* * *

**There you go, another chapter! Sorry for the late update! My computer has been acting really screwy lately, I think it's because my dad did some crap to it, and I'm really, really, really, really mad. **

**And sorry that it's so short…next chapter will be longer, I promise! **

**Thanks for reading **

**Please Review!  
**

**REVIEW!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**AHH! Thank you so much for the reviews!!!**

**I'm sorry about the late update; school has started and junior year is tough. I'll try to update whenever I can. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in CCS. I do however; own the things that I create.**

* * *

No, this cannot be happening! I just got away from the devil, what the heck is up with this world. I just got AWAY from him, why is he here? Why is he in this part of my life?

I must have a weird, messed up look on my face, because he looks he's about to laugh at me.

"S-Syaoran?!" I say, twitching. "Eh, what are you doing?"

"I'm having dinner…" he replies. Smart-ass. I can't help but notice that he's wearing a dark pine green dress shirt with his first two buttons unbuttoned.

"No, I meant what are you doing here? With Eriol and Tomoyo!" I reply.

"Uh, they invited me," he replies simply. Well buddy, it's not that simple for me! I mean, why didn't Eriol tell me about this?

"How…nice," I say, half glaring, half twitching. I take the remaining seat left, which is by Syaoran. What a coincidence…

"Would you like anything to drink?" the waiter asks.

"Yes, please!" I immediately say. If I'm dragged to have dinner with Syaoran, at least let me a bit drunk.

The other three stare at me.

"I'm thirsty," I explain after telling the waiter my order.

"So, Syaoran-kun, where do you live now?" Tomoyo asks, after we order. My dear Tomoyo, of course you know where he lives! In hell!

"Sakura-chan actually knows where I live?" Syaoran says. I twitch.

"You do, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo looks at me, perplexed.

"You know that nice apartment complex the next street next to ours?" I ask, twirling my glass of water around.

"Oh, that place with the great big windows? It's completely beautiful!" Tomoyo exclaims. "That's where you live?"

He nods. "I'm thinking of having some sort of house warming party. Kind of a business slash friends party."

"Really? When will it be?" Tomoyo asks.

"I guess, in a couple weeks," Syaoran say, "it'll be casual. I'll invite people from my apartment and from my work place. And of course, my friends,"

When is my chicken coming? I really don't want to hear Syaoran rant on about his so-called "_party." _I take a sip of my water and start counting the number of eyelashes I have. Yes, I know, I'm bored.

"Have you met any of the other people from Tomoeda?" Eriol asks.

"No, I haven't met anyone besides you three," he replies.

"By the way Syaoran-kun, if you don't mind me asking," Tomoyo says, "how is it between you and Sakura?"

I almost spit out the water in my mouth.

"Nothing!" I say quickly. "Why, why, why? Why do you ask?!" I say in record speed time.

"It's really nothing," Syaoran says, in a casual manner, "I mean, I'll have to say that I was really surprised to meet Sakura at the club. But I'll have to say, I never expected her as my secretary."

WHAT?! NO!! DON'T SAY THAT!!

"What?!" Tomoyo exclaims. "So you were that mystery man that we saw leaving with Sakura?!?!"

"I guess…" he says.

"We were bugging Sakura forever to know who that was!" Tomoyo exclaims. She puts her hand to her mouth and gives a 'hohohoho!'

I am never going to hear the end of this. I am never going to live this down. Tomoyo won't let me. Syaoran will hell's no not let me.

I bet Tomoyo even has a tape recorder to record this conversation down too.

"I'll talk to you about it later Tomoyo, I don't want to talk about it right now…" I say darkly.

"Fine, fine," she replies.

"So, you never told these two what happened?" Syaoran says, looking directly at me. His hand was on the glass of his wine.

"I-I didn't know they had the need to know," I mutter. "I mean, it's not like it was anything great or something…"

BURN Li, BURNNN

I take my sherry and drown myself with it.

Before Syaoran could retort anything back at me, our food came. After a while, I didn't know how much alcohol I consumed, but I sure didn't care.

"What time is it?" I say, playing with my fork. Eriol was off to pay the bill and Tomoyo was off to the restroom. Only Syaoran was in my presence.

He looks at his watch, "almost 9."

I hiccup. "Hahahaha," I started laughing for no reason.

"Are you okay, Sakura-san?" Syaoran says. "You've had like 8-some drinks tonight…"

"Sakura-chan, call me Sakura-chan!" I pout, "I'm fineee, totally fineee"

"Are you sure you can get home this way?" he asks. Psh, what does he think I am? I am Kinomoto Sakura! Of course I can get home! In fact, I can get home perfectly!

"Of course!" I say smiling. I stand up. H-okay, maybe I am a little bit unstable…but at least I'm not driving home! Drinking and driving is so not in my principles.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Syaoran asks.

I can't believe he doesn't trust me! It's not like I'm completely drunk or something!

I squint…it looks like there are…2…no…3…2…4! It's 4!!

"Four!" I say.

"One," he replies.

I knew that…I just didn't want to act too smart!

"That's what I meant to say," I reply.

"Are you feeling better Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo says as she walks back to the table. She looks at me with a worried expression on her face.

"I'm totally fine!" I say. What's up with them? So I had a couple drinks! It's totally 100 f-i-n-e!

"Okay, we can go now," Eriol says. He looks at me in an odd manner, "are you okay, Sakura-chan?"

What's wrong with everyone and asking me if I'm okay? I'm FINE!!

"Do you want us to take you home?" Eriol asks, putting on his coat.

"I think I can take her home, she lives closer to me than you guys anyways," Syaoran says. "And I don't think I want to find her on the streets tomorrow…"

"Hahahahaha," I start laughing. I don't know why, but it just felt like a laughing moment. Eriol, Tomoyo and Syaoran stare at me. I honestly don't know what to respond to them with.

"Don't worry, I'll take her home safe and sound. And I'll make sure to tie her down, I promise!" Syaoran says, patting my back.

Not before I tie you down first.

"Okay, thank you Syaoran-kun," Tomoyo says. What? You're letting him take me home!? I rather wander around the streets all night! Actually…no, I really wouldn't…what if that's some mad ax-murderer hanging around? But then what would happen if Syaoran did take me home? What if he like takes me off to the country and like kills me?! Then what?!

Ah…but not before I kill him first.

The four of us walk to the exit – well, I don't walk, I stumble to the exit – saying our goodbyes. Again…I'm not saying anything, just kind of laughing…

Eriol and Tomoyo leaves right after Syaoran drags me into his car, which is a silver Jaguar XF.

Rich bastard.

Syaoran helps me into the front seat and I collapse on the seat. Ooo, leather.

"I see you've gotten your car now," I say. Words are starting to be harder to pronounce now. Maybe it was those drinks I had. Maybe I shouldn't have had that many. Maybe if I did that, I wouldn't have to let Syaoran give me a ride home.

"Yea, just got it yesterday," he says as he secured his seatbelt and started the car. He starts driving.

"Um, thanks for the ride," I mutter.

"No problem," he replies, "what about you? How are you feeling?"

"I've been better," I reply. "maybe I shouldn't have had that much to drink…"

"How many have you had? Like 8?" Syaoran asks, "you are going to have a hangover tomorrow…"

"Ya think?" I reply sarcastically.

The car arrives at my apartment and I stumble out. Laughing for no apparent reason, I head towards my door, Syaoran following close behind.

"What are you doing?" I ask, seeing Syaoran behind me.

"I promised Eriol and Tomoyo that I would you get you home," he replies. "remember?"

"I didn't know you would be actually be keeping it," I say, as he and I walk up the stairs to the 3rd floor.

"I'm home, seeeeee?" I say dragging my E's. I collapse against the doors.

"Aren't you going in?" Syaoran asks.

"Aren't you going to let _me_ in?" I ask. I mean, it is his house…right?

"Did you forget your keys, Sakura-chan?" Syaoran asks.

"Did _you_ forget your keys, Syaoran-kun?" I reply. I mean, I think there's something wrong with him…it is his house.

"Are you just repeating what I'm saying?" Syaoran asks.

"Are you just repeating what _I'm_ saying?" I retort. Honestly…this man has a problem.

"Sakuraaa" he says.

"Syaorannn," I reply. Why won't this guy open the door for me?! The freak is wrong with him?

"Sakura-chan, this is your apartment…" Syaoran says. "you have the keys…"

Oh…OH…ohhhh

Crap

"Keys? I don't have my keys," I mutter. I hit the door lightly with my fist. I look at Syaoran. He doesn't look that happy. I laugh nervously, "What?! How the heck was I supposed to know? I'm eff-ing drunk!"

I admit it; I am drunk! I mean, why else would I have thought I was at someone else's house?

He takes my arm and starts dragging me down the stairs.

"What are you doing?!" I demand. What does he think he's doing? I was a door apart from my house.

"Well, someone here forgot her own damn keys," he mutters.

"I am shocked to my very core!" I say in a mocking tone.

"Shut up," he mutters and pulls me down into his car.

"Where are you taking me?" I demand.

"My place," he mutters, "it's obvious you don't have any place to stay, so I'm letting you stay in mine,"

I'm about to say something, but he interrupts, "don't say anything, and just be glad you at least have a place to stay instead of sleeping outside of your door!"

Better there than your place.

We get to his apartment complex in no time. The man guarding the door looks at us with suspicion as Syaoran mutters, "she's fine, she's fine, don't worry about it…just a little drunk is all,"

He drags me into his apartment and closes the door. He takes off his jacket and throws it on the couch.

His apartment is humongous, and it's so tidy! He has a huge TV in the living room facing a small table and couch and a couple couches surrounding them.

Donate something to the poor, ne? I'm poor; maybe he should donate something to me!

"Do you want some medicine?" Syaoran asks. "Or something to drink? Water?"

"Water," I mumble.

He goes into the kitchen to get a glass while I sit down on his couch. I feel very tired, must be the alcohol I guess.

I lean down on the side and close my eyes. A 5-minute nap won't be that bad, once I wake up, I'll go do something…like go home…simple!

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

I wake up with a blanket covering me. Perplexed, I sit up and see Syaoran on the other couch, hand over his face, sleeping.

Perfect time to draw something on his face! Too bad I don't have a pen, or else, on Monday, he would not be able to show his face at work.

Now, who has the laughs now Li?! Who!?

I look at the clock; 8:45.

Wait, 8:45?!

No way! This wasn't supposed to happen! I was supposed to get up after 5 minutes! Not 5 hours!

I get up from the couch and kneel right next to Syaoran.

"I wish you would really tell me why you left…" I whisper, staring at him. I look at him quietly.

Suddenly, he leans up, puts his hand over my neck, and kisses me.

He kissed me.

He kissed me.

He's kissing me.

* * *

**Yay! Another chapter finished! I'm really interested in writing this story, because I can actually get my thoughts completely out from the character! **

**At first I completely lost my train of thought at the end of the chapter…and then I was like…what about this way? And so, therefore, this is the end of the chapter! (last minute decision!) **

**Next chapter will hopefully be up soon. Now that school has started, and AP Physics is totally killing me. Like totally killing me, I want to kill physics like it is killing me now…**

**Who even thought of physics?**

**I should kill that person…**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review, every review I get, I become happier and happier. **

**Kisses, **

**Crystalserenity89 **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I have like almost 100 now! It's awesome, awesome, awesome! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Card Captor Sakura characters, but I do own the plot, cheers!**

* * *

"That was for the coffee, the punch, and the trouble you made me go through yesterday," Syaoran says, smirking as he pulled away from me. It wasn't a forceful kiss nor was it a 'I got to have you now,' kind of kiss. No, it was more of a soft, sweet and simple kiss, but it was enough to scare the hell out of me.

I'm completely in shock. I can't move at all! All I'm doing is staring at Syaoran and freezing in my spot.

I want to kill and kiss him at the same time.

Scratch that out.

I want to kill and kill him until he dies.

"That's not a good reason!" I shout.

He shrugs at my response.

I want to kill him and kill him, times 10!!

Come to think of it, this is the first time that we've kissed since Syaoran has come back from Hong Kong where neither of us was drunk.

"You should see the look on your face," he laughs. I glare, and his laughter dies, "you look like you really want to kill me right now,"

"That's because I do want to kill you," I said, gritting my teeth.

"Calm down," Syaoran says, getting up and moving to the other side of the room, "it's not like I didn't anything else,"

Anything else? As if the damage isn't it enough!

"I could call the police for attempted rape!" I say, pointing at him.

"Attempted rape?" he echoes.

"Attempted rape!" I reply, strongly.

"Let's see now, would the police even consider this? You came to my house, you slept at my house, and you were looking at me right before I kissed you," he says, "now that, in my mind, really doesn't seem to quite work out…"

Shut up.

"Well, you almost gave a heart attack, I could sue!" I exclaim as I stand up. He has the blanket I used in his hands.

"I could see it now, 'your honor, this man kissed me and almost gave me a heart attack! Oh the horror!"' Syaoran says in a sarcastic tone.

I twitch.

I grab the pillow lying next to me and fling it at Syaoran.

"Do you want some breakfast?" he says, dodging the pillow. "I'll make anything you want—"

Breakfast? Well…I am pretty hungry…

"Okay!" I say.

"If we just forget all about this situation and you forgive me for kissing you!" he finishes.

Not so okay.

"Are you trying to bribe me with food?" I quickly ask. He does not think I'm that easy to bribe, does he?

"Will it work?" Syaoran replies.

**No**, of course it's not going to work! Who does he think I am?

I scoff at him, giving a small laugh, "of course **not**!"

XXX

"Wow, this is good!" I say as I take another bite of the scrambled eggs he has made me. "no, I mean, I'm serious, this is amazingly good! What did you put in this?"

"Salt?" he says.

"It's good salt!" I compliment. Hey! I take it as a compliment!

"So we're all set?" he says, giving me a weird look, "you forgive me?"

"We're all set!" I say, giving him a thumbs up.

Okay, shut up, I admit it: I am easy to bribe when it comes to food!

Or am I just that stupid?

Answer that question and I will jump you.

But it wasn't my fault! He started naming delicious foods and I couldn't help myself! I have urges! I have to satisfy myself with food!

Syaoran's penthouse is really nice. It's on the top floor, so it's completely isolated from the rest of the apartments. The penthouse is very spacey and has a big window surrounding the rooms.

"Did you get an e-mail saying something about a dinner party next week?" Syaoran asks, sitting down across from me, holding a cup of coffee. He's wearing a t-shirt that says 'Impossible is Nothing.'

I want that shirt.

"I heard something about it," I say, swallowing down a bite, "we usually have it every year around this time."

"Do you go every year?"

"As if I could pass up free luxury food?" I reply.

"And just what do you consider luxury food, Sakura-san?" he asks, with an interested yet sarcastic tone, "I mean, you complimented me on the type of salt I used,"

"Anything edible!" I reply, happily, putting another piece of egg in my mouth.

"Couldn't you just try a McDonald's?" he asks in a monotonous tone.

"Yes, but then I have to pay, and unlike you, I'm not filthy rich," I reply. He laughs.

"So, are you going this year?" he asks, taking a sip of his coffee. "I mean the party,"

I shrug, "maybe, are you going?"

He shrugs back, "is it fun or is it one of those 'I rather put my hands through my eye,' kind of thing?"

"It's more of the 'don't talk to other people besides your friends,' and you will be fine," I reply. "And also don't talk to those bitches this company sometimes hires,"

He gives a small laugh.

"You know what I've just realized? This has been like the 2nd time I've been drunk this week," I say, "that is not good,"

"Really?" he says in a sarcastic voice, "I just thought you were an alcoholic,"

I point at him with my fork, "And did you notice that every time I started drinking, you were with me?"

"Good job, Sherlock?" he replies with a questionable tone.

"I think you are my bad luck charm," I say.

"I'm your _what_?" he replies, giving me a weird look.

"My bad luck charm!" I reply, "anything bad that happened to me this week took place close to you! Therefore, you are my bad luck charm!"

"What an insightful deduction, Holmes," he replies, "but if you didn't notice, all those things were caused by you,"

"Me?"

"Let's see, you were the one that spilled coffee on me, you were the one that got yourself drunk, you were the one that tripped on nothing when you were walking, in which I did not trip, or attempt to trip you." He starts listing all the clumsy things I've done this week. "And you were the one that punched me, so somehow I do not see how I am your unlucky charm,"

Twitching, not stopping.

"You know what? I think you are a DoS!" I say.

"DoS? What does that mean?" Syaoran asks, perplexed.

"Do, meaning very, S, meaning sadistic," I reply in a smooth tone.

"I'm very sadistic?" he replies.

"Sadistic, sardonic, you can be both," I say, smiling. "It's interchangeable!"

He twitches.

The thing about twitches, after you see someone else twitch a lot, you tend to take up the habit yourself too.

"Shouldn't you be complimenting me after I let you in my warm home instead of saying that I'm sardonic?" Syaoran says.

"Sadistic too!" I bring up.

The next thing I know, I'm out the door. Syaoran gives me a smile and says, "I'll see you at work on Monday," and closes the door on me.

What just happened?

He just threw me out of his house!

He is a very, very, very, very, very mean man!

I still might be a little bit drunk.

"Are you just going to kick me out like that?!" I say in a loud voice. "Are you really that cruel? I'm going to tell everyone at work what you did to me!"

I hear silence.

"You know, this just proves that you are DoS! I mean, very, very DoS!" I say, loudly, "I mean, who else would kick someone out of their house?!"

Still silence.

"Actually, being DoS isn't a bad thing at all! All the hot tempered people are successful!" I recant. "I'm DoM, for Masochistic! I'll never succeed in life like you will! You should kind of be happy that you're DoS!!"

Silence.

I knock on the door, "Can I at least get my keys?"

The door opens, and Syaoran's head pokes out and hisses, "you don't have your goddamn keys, that's why you came over,"

I'm silent for a second, "then you should help me and get some new keys! You are the one that brought me here!"

"That's because you were drunk," he gritted through his teeth.

"Well, the conclusion is still the same!" I protest, "you brought me here, and I can't get home without a ride!"

"You live a damn block away," he points out. "It takes you 5 minutes to get there! Walk!"

"That's true…" I falter. Damn, I don't want to walk that far. "But, you see, I'm not in that much of a walking mood,"

"Is that the real reason?" he asks, looking at me, opening the door so it showed off his whole body. "Are you _that_ lazy!?"

"If I said yes, would I get the ride?" I ask, hopefully.

"No," he replies simply, and begins to close the door.

That Freak of Nature!

"What?!" I retort, quickly putting my foot in between the door panel and the frame so that the door wouldn't go completely shut in my face.

"It doesn't even take 10 minutes!" he replies, seeing that there was still a big space open, "plus, you could use the exercise,"

Did he just call me fat?

"HEY! I AM 50 KILOGRAMS AT 163 CENTIMETERS!!! THAT IS A PERFECTLY GOOD WEIGHT!!! I AM NOT FAT!!" I yell at him. "If anything, YOU'RE FAT!!"

"I didn't say you were fat!" he protests, looking taken back.

"YES YOU DID!" I yell back.

"Shh! You'll annoy the neighbors!" he says, shushing me.

"YOU LIVE ON THE TOP OF THE BUILDING! YOU DON'T HAVE ANY FREAKING NEIGHBORS!" I yell. "AND YOU DID CALL ME FAT! THANKYOUVERYMUCH!"

"But they're going to hear you the way you're yelling at me like that!" he says, pulling me inside his penthouse again.

Mission accomplished. Just need to pull some a little more strings, and I have my ride home!

"Look, I just suggested that maybe you should get some exercise because it would be good for your health," he starts explaining, "not saying that you're damn fat!"

I shrug, "despite me being very, very, _very_ upset over what you have just said," I say, emphasizing 'very,' "I will still let you give me a ride home."

No response. He's giving me a blank look.

He starts, but he closes his mouth again.

"You, you," he starts muttering incoherently.

"You know, the faster you give me a ride, the faster I'll be out of your life," I say, "well, until Monday morning," I add.

"Fine, fine," he finally says. He sighs, and looks at me, "this is going to go on forever until I finally give you a ride, isn't it?"

"It just might," I reply, nodding.

He starts pushing me out the door, him following me.

Hahaha, my plan worked!

I am a genius!

He walks ahead of me and appears to be muttering something under his breath. The only words I can interpret are 'stupid,' 'lives 5 minutes away,' 'stupid,' 'wrong,' and 'stupid.'

Screw him.

In 5 minutes (or less), Syaoran is parking right in front of my apartment.

I guess it does take less than 5 minutes…

"There," he says.

"Thank you," I reply, unbuckling my seatbelt and getting out of the car.

"And, about this ride," he says, casually.

"Yes," I say sweetly.

"Give me 2 extra hours tomorrow of work for that." He says, simply and totally business like, it completely throws me off.

"O-WHAT?" I exclaim. What?! How could he? How mean can he be? "What? The ride was only 5 minutes!!"

"Exactly, you made me get up and give you a ride when you can walk for like 5 minutes and still get home," he replies easily. He smiles and gives some sort of laugh; "I'll see you on Monday!"

Before I can say anything, he drives away, leaving me twitching.

I'm not a genius. He's a freaking genius.

Screw him.

* * *

**Ehh, I kind of finished this chapter a long time ago. It's just…idk, I never actually finished the ending for this? Like, I finished like 9/10****th**** of the story, and I just needed to write a couple lines to finish the chapter..**

**You want to throw rocks at me, ne? **

**Ahaha, thanks for reading though!**

**Please review if you want to throw rocks!**

**If you don't, still review anyways! **

**Thanks!**

**Kisses,**

**Crystalserenity89**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Thank you for all the reviews I received! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CLAMP characters, if you sue me, heh, you won't get any money anyways :D**

* * *

I trudge along to work on Monday morning. It's almost 8:00 and I'm definitely not excited or awake for this eventful day.

I found out that Tomoyo had gotten my keys from the restaurant, so I also need to drop by to her house today. It definitely felt like a bang on the head when she told me, so it's all just sweet and dandy!

I walk into the building, groaning. I see many other people rushing in, all in suits or something business like. They all carry briefcases, and about half of them are talking on the cell phone - some louder than others.

I yawn as I walk slowly towards the elevator; I really need some caffeine in my system, and what other better solution than coffee from Starbucks?

I stop, I don't want to be late, or else Syaoran will start another diatribe at me for being late and then, I need to add more time on top of the 2 hours I owe him.

Well, I'll only be 5 minutes late, so it won't be **that** bad! I mean, it's only 5 minutes! Plus, after I get my shot of caffeine, I'll be energized and happy, so if you look at it that way, it's a win-win situation!

I immediately stop in my tracks that led to the nearest elevator. Pushing by tons of lawyers and business people and what not, I rush in to the nearest Starbucks, which, by coincidence, is only about 3 seconds away. Talk about convenience! But then again, it's Starbucks!

By the time I walk into the office, I'm 10 times happier already.

"And 10 minutes late," I hear a voice behind me say the second I take my first step in. Talk about creepy.

He's such a mood-killer!

Syaoran smirks, with his chocolate brown hair all rumpled up; he comes over to me with a file. His clothes are all crumpled and wrinkled and he has dark circles under his eyes. He looks like he hasn't gotten a good night sleep, "should I add that to the 2 hours today or maybe another time?"

All that sympathy I might have had for him has gone down the drain.

"Maybe never?" I say. I slide into my seat and put my elbow on the table so that my hand supports my face. "Or you know what's better than that? Letting me go 10 minutes earlier!"

He gives a chuckle and replies easily, "maybe in your dreams,"

"Hey, I needed those 10 minutes to get some food and coffee into my system!" I protest. "You don't want me dying the first 5 minutes I get to work, do you?"

"Sure, sure," he mutters, handing me the file "anyways, this file just need to be proofread and then sent down to Aiba-kun straight away,"

"hai, hai, your majesty," I mutter, casually flipping through and scanning the files. To me, it's complete lawyer jargon. "But, can't you just give it to him yourself?"

"You know, I would, it's just that, well, I rather go down and get a Starbucks," he says in a mocking tone, while giving me an innocent look.

"Ha, ha, ha," I mutter.

"So, any thoughts about going to the party?" Syaoran asks, changing the subject. He hops onto my desk and sits there. Maybe I should push him off.

"I don't know, I'll go if I have time," I reply.

"Then, will you do me a small favor?" he asks, clamping his hands together, slightly bowing his head.

"Depends?" I reply, taking out a pen.

"Well, see, I just got an e-mail that attendance is required for me," Syaoran explains, "so I'm going whether I like it or not,"

"Right," I confirm.

"Well, would you mind if you went with me?" he asks.

What?

"What?! Y-you want me to go with you?!" I ask, staring at him with an uncontrolled expression smacked plainly on my face. "That's what you want me to do?! That's your favor?!"

"Come on! You don't have anything to do that night!" he protests.

How mean! Of course I have something to do! Just because I'm not a lawyer doesn't mean my own personal things aren't important!

I have tons of things to do! Like…like…oh my…Man, I really need to get a hobby. Or maybe something like a life.

"I can't survive that party on my own!" Syaoran continues protesting, putting his hands on my desk, "come with me, please?! I don't want to be stuck talking to all those rich boring people, who all they talk about is how their summer vacation in Paris was like, or how they drove their Bugatti up to 200 miles per hour! I can't last!"

"What about Eriol? He'll be there? And Aiba-kun, he's always a blast to have around!" I reply.

"Well, I did ask Eriol and Aiba-kun first, but they're both being sent to Los Angeles at that time!" Syaoran replies, looking hopefully at me, "they need to close up a deal down there!"

"I don't know," I reply, "well actually, I'm actually looking at a plain 'no,'''

"Sakura-chann!" he pouted.

"Look, I have other things, and this seems like an awfully lot to be a favor!" I reply, ignoring his pout.

"I'll take those 2 hours and 10 minutes and put them on this party," he says. "And any extra time, you can use that as a way to get out of work early!"

"Yea…I'm still looking at a no," I reply.

"Come on, I'll even buy your dress!" he says.

"My dress?"

"Your dress," he repeats. "Everything that goes along with it too! The jewelry, the shoes, the purse, your makeup, everything!"

Wow, this is a really nice deal. I get a free dress, and if I go to the party with him, free food! Maybe this favor won't be that hard after all. I mean, it's just 2 hours and 10 minutes with him. It won't be _that_ bad.

"Do I get to keep the dress?" I narrow my eyes. What if he chooses to return the dress after the party? That cheap !#$.

"Yes, you get to keep the dress!" he says.

"Deal!" I say, shaking his hand.

"Okay, I'll pick you up this Friday night then," Syaoran says, shaking my hand.

"Not before you come with me to buy my dress," I reply.

But before he replies, his cell phone starts ringing and he immediately picks it up. "Aiba-kun, did you finish those files I wanted?"

He points to the files on my desk as he talks into his phone and quickly walks back into his office. I make a face at while I start making some marks in the files.

Then it hits me.

When he wanted me to go with him to the party, did he ask me out?!

Did Syaoran just ask me out?!

Did he?

And I just said yes?

Heh?

What the HELL was I thinking?!! Why the heck did I even say Yes?!?! What part of me made me do that?!

I mean, he was the one that broke up the relationship! Why did he ask me out? Why? Why? Why? Why?

My hands start shaking and then my whole body follows.

I need to talk to that freak. I need to talk to that freak right now.

I get up, trembling, and walk towards the door shaking.

Syaoran's head suddenly pops out of his office, causing me to jump back a couple steps in effect. His cell phone still attached, and mouths to me, "files, Aiba!" and closes the door before I can say anything else.

I manage to nod, saying to myself once he closes the door, "it's just a favor, I'm sure it's just a favor!"

I'll talk to him I give the files to Aiba so he won't yell at me for not giving it to him. It'll work! I mean, the walk to Aiba's office will cool me down before I talk to him. It'll work; it'll work.

I grab the files off the table, without even bothering to look at them and head out to Aiba's office, which is two floors higher than Syaoran's office.

But my mind is still on Syaoran.

"It's just a deal! I mean, he's buying me a dress to seal the deal! It probably doesn't mean anything else!" I say to myself as I board the elevator.

But, do I want it to mean something else?

I sigh and lean by the bar of the elevator as the elevator goes up.

Since the day Syaoran has been here, my life has just been up and down, hell and heaven.

I have to admit it, but I was happy when he asked me. I was happy.

The elevator door opens and I sprint out. Before I know it, I'm in Aiba's office, giving him the files. I notice the same rumpled hair that Syaoran has and the messy clothes, with his tie disarranged.

"Did you stay here all night?" I ask.

He nods, "because of this deal, Eriol and I have to leave tomorrow morning, so we had to fix something yesterday,"

"We?" I ask.

"Syaoran-kun and me. I know he's new here, but he's definitely a worker and definitely smart," he replies, as he flips through the file, crossing some things out and adding some things in, "we pulled an all-nighter,"

Aiba stops at a certain page and has a weird look on his face, "ne, Sakura-chan, what happened to this page?"

He holds up a page that's covered in random pen marks.

My pen marks to be precise. I must have marked them when I started shaking.

I laugh nervously, "I guess Li-kun really did not like that page,"

Aiba laughs, "are you sure? Because it looks like you weren't paying attention and starting marking these lines,"

How does he do that?

Actually, how do all of them do that? I mean, Eriol, and Syaoran both had this ability to read minds. Now, Aiba has it too! What is up with that?!

It must be a lawyer thing. It must be a lawyer thing.

I want to be a lawyer now.

It'd be cool, having the ability to read people's mind, and then I can tell people off when you ask them if something is nice, and they reply with an obvious 'yes' answer, and really, they're actually thinking it's the ugliest shirt I've ever seen, but I just want you to buy it so I can get money.

"I'm right, ne?" Aiba says, interrupting my thoughts.

I laugh, "sorry about that,"

He smiles back, "it's fine! Once I'm done reviewing this, I'll send this to Syaoran-kun,"

I nod, "oh, right, Li-kun also wanted to know if you had that file he wanted you to finish,"

"Ah, I have that," he says, and slides back and picks out a file from his desk drawer, handing it to me.

"Thanks," I reply. "oh, and I can wait for that other file."

I head out after chatting with Aiba for a little while with the file Syaoran wanted and the file Aiba edited.

When I go back, I find Syaoran in his office, dozing off. His eyes are closed and his head is buried in his arms, on the table. Aww, how cute.

Time for payback

I take the files I'm holding and swap it directly on his head.

He grunts and opens his eyes, totally not like the regular smooth Syaoran.

"Whehha?" he mumbles incoherently. I can't help but giggle.

"Files," I say, handing him the files.

"Hmm, thanks," he manages to mutter, and yawns. He leans back into his seat, stretching. He takes the files out of my hand and puts in on the side of his computer.

"Ne, why did you just ask me out?" I blurt out. I really didn't mean for it to come out that way. I was actually looking for the smooth approach, but it just kind of came out.

"What?" he says, apparently taken back.

"Why did you ask me to go with you to the party while there are tons of other people you could ask?!" I demand.

I go on without waiting for him to answer, "I don't know if I'm thinking a hundred percent wrong but why did you ask me? I mean, you, you, you were the one that broke up with me in the first place! Why are you doing this while you broke up with me in the first place?"

Syaoran looks at me with a blank appearance.

"I mean, I don't get you! Like that other night, you didn't have to sleep with me! Heck, you didn't even have to talk to me after you found out it was me! You didn't have to sleep with me at all! You could have just thrown me aside when you recognized that it was me!" I exclaim.

"Maybe…with you?" Syaoran replies softly.

What did he just say? I can't hear what he said in the middle of that sentence because he was so quiet.

"What?" I say.

"Nothing. But look, we had a deal, you come with me to the party and I'll buy you a dress, got it?" he says, looking directly at me, avoiding the whole outburst that I just had a second earlier.

"I agreed to that deal," I say, "but tell me, were you asking me, anything else, besides wanting someone you know during the party?"

"Nothing else," he said.

"Nothing else?" I ask. I feel really bothered that he hasn't responded with anything to my other situations I brought up. He's going to have to tell me some day, and I'm just going to keep asking until that day comes.

"Nothing else," he repeats.

"Fine, I'm going to add another condition to this deal," I announce. Screw 'that' day; I want to know now!

"Another condition?" he echoes.

"Yes, you tell me why you broke up with me in high school and I will go with you to the party," I say.

"What? Look, the past is the past, we should just forget about that!" he replies, uncomfortably.

"It's not the past! I want to know why you broke up with me!" I exclaim. I look at him furiously. He owes me a reason after all.

"I don't remember why I broke up with you," he replies.

"Yes you do!" I retort loudly, "of course you do; you just called me up one fine day and proposed to me that we should break up!"

I breathe in and out and sigh, "Could you please tell me why, I deserve to know,"

He sighs, "I don't know! I didn't want to break up with you, I really didn't,"

"So why did you?" I demand.

"You know how is, I really doubted that I would ever see you again after I moved back, and I didn't think we could work it out," he mumbles.

"That's not the reason," I reply. "That's just some bull shit that you're trying to make me believe,"

Silence.

"Come on, Syaoran, tell, me," I supplicate.

He runs his hand through his already rumpled hair, making it even messier.

"Fine, the truth is that my father died and basically my family wanted me to stay in Hong Kong for a while," he mumbles, "Actually, my family made me to stay to look after the family company. I didn't know when I'd get back to Japan, and I didn't want to make you wait for nothing, so I decided to break up with you."

His father died? That's the reason? I have no idea what to say. In a way, that's kind of sweet, well the reason why he broke up with me. But still! I'm still mad, mad, mad!

"Is that really why?" I ask, trying to calm down.

"Yes," he mumbles, "the whole truth,"

"Hold on just one second," I say, calmly.

I grab the file lying on the table and swing it hard at Syaoran's head, hitting his head with a whack!

"ITAI!" he shouts, holding the back of his head.

"I could have hit you harder, but since I'm really sorry about your father, I decided to go a little bit easier," I reply, setting the file down.

"Sorry, I was kind of stupid then,"

"You should be! That's a freaking stupid reason! Why did you come back to Japan then?!" I suddenly shout at him, unable to control my anger. "I, I can't believe I even went out with you!"

I grab the file and swap him over the head again. This time, harder.

"ITEI YO!!" he shouts, holding the back of his head again. "That freaking hurt! More than that last hit! And what's with that mood swing?!"

"You are freaking lucky I'm not using a freaking stapler," I threaten.

"Please don't?" he says.

"You deserve it," I mumble. I sigh, "whatever,"

"Will you come to the party with me now?"

I look at him. He's grinning weakly.

Well, I guess I do owe him for telling me the truth. But that's not to say I'm still mad at him, and therefore will not go out with him, even if he asks. Ha!

"Although I'm still pretty mad at what you did, I guess I pretty much forgive you for that," I cross my arms and glare at him.

"So you'll come?" he asks.

"A deal's a deal,"

"So, right now, we're truly even?" he asks.

"We're even!" I reply, smiling.

"Do you forgive me then?" Syaoran asks.

I think for about a minute before giving an answer, "no!"

"No?" he asks, taken back.

"No! Because I'm still mad at you," I reply.

"I'm very sorry, I'm serious. I wasn't thinking when I did that, please forgive me?" he asks.

"Definitely not now," I reply, "maybe later,"

He smiles. "So there's hope,"

"And whatever revenge you were going to plan, that's over right?" he asks.

I can't help but laugh a bit, "It's over,"

Well, at least for now.

* * *

**So maybe I'm going to end this story in a few more chapters (I mean like around 5 more), but I'm thinking of making a sequel. **

**So poll**

_**Would you want a sequel? Or would you rather have me like just continue on the story, and kind of mix in the other part I was thinking into the same story? Or would you rather have me shut up and not write anymore in this story? **_

**Tell me what you think **

**Kisses,**

**Crystalserenity89**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Thank you for all those reviews ; they were great!**

**And yea, I know the reason was stupid! But, but, I couldn't of anything else!! And I didn't want it to be like cliché, so I asked my friend, and she and I…well, let's just say this is the best we could think of? XD**

**Yea, right after I sent out my chapter, I was just like, oh crap, I should have done the poll at the end; I did it way too early! Sorry about that! Haha….**

**Disclaimer: yep, I still don't own CCS, they still belong to CLAMP, and I will never own them; yea, way to crush a girl's dream**

* * *

The next day, I feel so much better. That little incident yesterday left me a bit wiped out so I left work 3 hours earlier. Even though Syaoran should have told me the stupid, stupid, reason earlier, but at least he told me at the end.

I talked to Tomoyo about Syaoran all night and she agrees that it was a stupid reason for him to break up with me but also added that his family needed him at that time. Afterwards, we went to the movies and karaoke, which was one of the reasons I came back home at 3 in the morning and also one of the reasons I'm late.

It's 9 o'clock when I walk into the office. I'm actually still pretty tired and I would do anything for a nap.

I immediately walk into Syaoran's office and find him, yet again, asleep on his desk. I'm happy to say that he's in a new set of clothes so that mean that he at least went home for a while.

"Hey, wake up," I say, pushing his shoulder gently.

"Hmm…" he replies, incoherently. He grumbles a few random words and falls asleep again.

I hate him.

"Wake up," I say, a little bit louder, pushing him harder on his shoulder. If he doesn't react to kindness, violence always works.

"Hmm, 5 more minutes," he mumbles. I glare at him.

"You suck," I say and stand up. He's never going to wake up. I walk out of his office, slamming the door loudly.

You probably want to know the reason that I wanted to talk to him. Well, yesterday he promised me to take me to the mall for my dress today, and right now, I don't even see him awake!

I sit in my spinning chair and spin in it for a second before I'm totally glued to the computer, checking my e-mail and surfing the web.

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" a skeptical voice behind me asks,

"Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?" I reply back.

"A-ra-shi Dome Concerts, 6000 Yen…you're part of their fan-club?!" he reads what on my computer screen.

Crap, caught.

"I'm not part of their fan club, I was just wonder how much tickets for the fan club for Arashi would cost if I were in their fan-club!" I reply, quickly exiting out of the sites. "Conclusion: it costs at least 10,000 yen if you aren't in their fan-clubs and get it from those people that sell them outside of the dome,"

"You know how the Johnny Boys are like drugs," Syaoran replies, yawning.

I shrug. So? They're my drugs.

"Just telling you before you spend thousands of yen on them," he replies.

Too late! Plus, it's totally worth it! "So I see you're finally awake," I say, changing the subject.

"Hmm," he replies. "Your door banging woke me up,"

At least it worked.

"Did you pull an all-nighter again or something?" I ask. He sure he looks like he did despite the change of clothes. His dark rings under his eyes stand out much more than they did yesterday and his hair seems like it's never been brushed before.

He nods, "we still had a little bit of problems in the we had to fit them before Aiba-kun and Eriol-kun left,"

"You know being stressed all the time isn't good for your health," I point out.

"Really…" he says, sarcastically.

"Really! I think you should go out and take a break or something," I reply, patting him on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" he asks, giving me an odd look.

"Look, you have to hold up your part in the deal!"

"Deal? I have to say, you are so random, jumping from one conversation to another," Syaoran replies.

I do not! It's called 'planning to engage into the conversation of getting my dream dress.' Still, I thought it was pretty smooth.

"The deal!" I reply, "for my dress!"

"That…deal," he replies.

"Come to the mall with me to buy my dress!" I reply, shaking his arm, "Come on! You promised!"

"I will," Syaoran replies, and doesn't move from his spot. I stare at him.

"Hello?"

"Wait, you mean now?!" he hisses.

"Yes!" I hiss back.

"We can't just leave!" he hisses at me, "it's the middle of the day!"

"Actually, it's only 9 o'clock in the morning," I correct him. I also won't mention to him that I'm almost an hour late.

"All the more reason not to go," he replies, dryly.

"Come on! You've been working forever!" I exclaim, "You ever pulled another all-nighter with Aiba-chan on top of the other one you just pulled a day ago!"

"It's fine!" Syaoran replies, "look, it's the middle of the morning, I can't just waltz out of the company! I mean, if I were to work here for a while, I would do it, but it hasn't even been a month since I came! So, still, the answer is no!"

"Come on! You need a break! You deserve it!" I remind him. "You fell asleep on your desk twice already!"

"Look, I can get off work early today and take you, okay?" he compromises.

"Well, if you're not going to take me right now, at least go home and get some sleep!" I order.

"What are you talking about? I'm totally fine! I just need to drink a couple cups of espresso and I'll be totally fine!" Syaoran replies.

"Sleep does not mean caffeine," I reply, sharply, "come on, go home and get some sleep!"

"I can't leave!" he repeats.

"Look, you've already worked the whole night, I'm pretty sure people won't mind if you just take today off," I say,

"I'm fine," he insists.

"You are going to fall over flat asleep if you keep this up," I say, "you need to sleep to get energy, and therefore, you have energy when you take me to the mall!"

"I knew you would always think the best for me," he says dryly.

"Come on! You need sleep!" I repeat.

"I have the power of coffee," he replies.

"Coffee is different! Go home and get some sleep before I drag you out of this office," I hiss at him.

The phone rings and I pick it up, "hello, Aiba-kun,"

Syaoran looks confused, "shouldn't he be at the airport?"

"Yea, Li-kun? Well, I'm sorry to say this, but he can't take any calls at this moment," I say into the receiver, "let's just say I'm dragging him to make him get some sleep. Great, I knew you would understand! Okay, good luck at Los Angeles!"

"What part of me not being in the office do you not see?" Syaoran glares at me. "who was that?"

"Aiba-kun with the daily news," I reply.

"Shouldn't he be at the airport?" he repeats. "Why didn't you let me talk to him?"

"He is at the airport," I reply, ignoring the second part of the question, "with Eriol-kun actually,"

"What did he call me for?" he repeats.

"Nothing," I reply.

"Sakura," he says in a warning tone.

I shrug, "he wanted to see if you were at work or not,"

"Well?" he says, waiting for me to continue, "I am at work!"

Ooh, he sounds pretty pissed.

"Look, he wants you to get some rest too! He said that he felt bad making you stay up all night with him and wants you to sleep." I say. I look at him. "Look at yourself, you have dark rings under your eyes, you have a sallow complexion, you need to get some rest!"

Before he can protest, I grab his arm and drag him out the door. Luckily, he's not doing much to go against my will, so it's making it much easier for me. Or, it's just that he doesn't have the strength to protest. Or it's just that I'm just way too strong for him. I totally think it's the latter.

Either way, it's going my way, which for some reason, lately, everything has been going opposite the way that I want it to be. It's a good change.

"Where's your car?" I ask, once we get downstairs.

"You can drive?" he asks me, skeptically.

"Of course I can!" I retort, pushing the doors of the building to get outside.

"Do you even have a driver's license?" he asks.

"No," I reply. "But, I am capable of driving! I mean, how hard can it get?"

"How hard can it get? You haven't driven before, have you?" Syaoran looks at me like I am a freak of nature. "Let's take the shinkansen,"

"But what about your car?" I ask.

"It's safer here than in your hands," he replies. He looks at his Jaguar parked in front of us, "I'll…just come to work early tomorrow by shinkansen or something…"

"Thanks," I reply, dryly.

"What about you?" Syaoran asks.

"What about me?" I ask.

"Work?" he replies.

Work…work, oh yes, that thing.

"Well, since you aren't actually here right now, I guess I'll just take the day off," I reply, smiling sweetly at him.

"How dedicated," he replies, dryly.

"Shouldn't you be more appreciated that I'm actually using up my time to take you home?" I ask.

"You're supposed to be working right now," he replies.

"Oh, don't be so caught up in details!" I reply, pulling him along to the nearest shinkansen station near the building.

"So, how long is it going to take to where you live?" Syaoran asks, once we board the shinkansen.

"Hmm, I guess about 10 to 20 minutes, depending on the number of people boarding," I reply, taking my seat next to Syaoran's in the back of the train.

"Awesome," he mumbles.

By the time I look at him, he's already dozing off. Come to think of it, I'm pretty tired too. I swear to god, getting less than 5 hours of sleep does not do any justice.

I yawn. A few minutes of sleep can't hurt, ne? I mean, it's not like I won't wake up before the shinkansen arrives at my stop! There's still about 10 minutes left, so I should be safe. Plus, I think I need the energy too!

Yawning, I somehow lean my head on Syaoran's shoulder and close my eyes. He smells like coffee and expensive aftershave. Armani? I can't tell, but it's pretty nice and it's making more and more soporific.

XSXSXSXS

I wake up with a start. I had a dream about a donut and that the donut was after me, and it wanted to eat me, and it was just terrible. Makes me look at donuts a whole different way now. Let's just put it at that.

I look around and I suddenly freeze. Holy crap? Where the hell are we? Why the hell aren't we in the Tokyo Prefecture anymore?

Oh…shit

Syaoran is going to kill me.

I shake Syaoran urgently. He is definitely not going to be happy. I am going to die young, aren't I?

"Are we there?" he mumbles sleepily, still half-asleep.

"Let's just say, no, definitely no," I reply nervously.

"What are you talking about?" he rubs his eyes and yawns, "how long then?"

I chuckle nervously, "let's just say, we won't get there for a while…"

"What?" he sits up properly and looks around, finally, one-hundred percent awake, "Sakura, where the hell are we?!"

"Would you believe me if I said the back road to my house?" I ask.

He stares at me, "do you know where we're heading?"

"Not really," I reply. Before Syaoran can say anything more, I quickly ask the woman who is sitting a seat in front of us, both for information and to save my live, "sumimasen, obaa-san, do you know where this shinkansen is going?"

"Osaka," she replies in an Osakan accent, smiling gently at me.

"Thank you," I reply.

Osaka…

That's freaking south.

What the freak?!

How long did we freaking sleep?

I am freaking screwed.

Actually, I haven't been to Osaka for a while and to tell you the truth, I absolutely love Osaka! I think Osakan accents are definitely hot and that they have the greatest food there! So I guess it was kind of good that we're going there right now.

Once I turn back, I see Syaoran twitching at me.

Or, maybe it's not a great place to go right now.

"Osaka?" he breathes.

"Osaka…" I repeat, nervously. I am totally screwed.

He breathes in and then out. It looks like he's counting to ten. In my experience, that little technique never works.

"You do know that I'm fucking supposed to be in Tokyo!?" he says in a dangerous tone. Ah, my theory is proven, "How the fuck did this happen?! I thought your stop was only 20 minutes away!"

"I'm sorry, but I fell asleep!" I apologize. "Look, we can catch the next shinkansen back to Tokyo, okay?"

He breathes, "okay, you better hope there is one…"

Kowai...

"Relax, it'll be fine!" I say, "I love Osaka! It's a great place to be! We should at least stay for a second!"

"You know what other place is great to be? Tokyo…" he replies.

"Look, it'll be a place to relax, okay? Remember what we said about relaxing?" I remind him. "Let's just stay for a while, ne?"

"How I can I relax knowing that I probably will be following you around shopping?!" he retorts, twitching at me.

"Come on, it won't be that bad! You know what they say: 'Dress (in kimonos) 'til you drop in Kyoto, eat 'til you drop in Osaka,'" I say to him, smiling.

"I've never been to Osaka," he replies.

"You haven't?!" I say, round eyed.

"Never," he replies.

"Oh my god, then it's a good thing we're here!" I say. "Greatest place for food!"

"Food?" he asks.

"It's so good there! I mean, every time I go with Tomoyo and Eriol there, I always buy tons of food and stuff myself with it!" I exclaim.

"Oh, well now I'm totally excited!" he says, in a sarcastic voice.

"You are such a DoS!" I reply.

He rolls his eyes at me.

Freak

By the time we get off the shinkansen, Syaoran's already on his way to the ticket booth. Guess that 3 hour nap really helped.

"Ne, come on, Syaoran-kun! Let me just buy some things before we leave!" I protest, following his quick pace, "I mean, it's not everyday that we come to Osaka!"

"Can I get two tickets to Tokyo?" Syaoran says to the ticket booth girl, apparently ignoring me.

How mean.

"Oh, haven't you heard?" she asks, in an Osakan accent.

"Heard about what?" Syaoran asks.

"Well, there was an accident with the rails going to Tokyo," she replies, "a few of them got dented just recently, and they're sending a crew team to go fix it. Thank god it was found before a shinkansen hit it. I'm sorry but all rides to Tokyo are currently canceled."

Haha! Osaka, here we come

"Then, when do you think they'll fix the rails?" Syaoran asks.

"At this rate, probably tonight," she says, "but we're not sure, so it would be best if you would stay in Osaka tonight,"

"Ah, okay, um, thanks," Syaoran says, looking crestfallen.

"So?" I reply, smiling. "We're staying?"

"Thank those shinkansens that we're staying," he mumbles, stuffing his hands into this pockets.

* * *

**Arashi – Johnny Entertainment Idol Group; it was just something I had to put in for the sake of my friend :D; they are my number one band and have been for the last year. Seriously, they are that much of a drug! After my friend got me addicted, I literally spent this whole year downloading Arashi stuff and ignoring everything else (including fan-fiction), so if anything, blame Arashi for everything :D**

**Anyways other notes:**

**Shinkansen – bullet trains; go super fast, and stuff…the reason I didn't put bus was because I don't think buses go to Osaka, while Shinkansens go everywhere, therefore, shinkansen was my choice :D**

**And why choose Osaka?**

**I have no freaking idea :D; let's just see Osaka sticks, ne?**

**Please Review! I love reviews!! And I will answer any questions you guys have for the story, well, besides the future storyline**

**Kisses,**

**Crystalserenity89**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Thanks for all the reviews! **

**Has anyone noticed that you can't use some of the symbols? That really, really bothers me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura; belongs to CLAMP; wouldn't dream of taking those rights away from them.**

* * *

We find a hotel that's in central Osaka and is close to the shinkansen station. We open the door to our room, and there are 2 beds made up for us. There is a big window that views the city and a TV in the middle of the room.

"Wow, this is nice," Syaoran notes as he walks over to the window, watching the outside view. He puts his hands into his pockets as he does.

I take off my jacket and put it on the bed, along side with my purse. "You know what, let's stay here for 2 more days, okay?"

"What?" he turns around and looks at me.

"Fine, fine, one day!" I correct.

"Sakura…" he says in a warning tone.

"Come on, you just finished a big deal, they don't have anything new for you to do. Just take a small vacation!" I say, smiling. "We at least have to stay for the food!"

"What are you talking about?" he says, giving me a strange look, "it's bad enough we're here,"

"Just one more day! Come on, you know you want to!" I plead. "It'll be fun! I mean, there really isn't anything for you to do at work! All the people are at business meetings outside of Japan!"

"But still—" he protests.

"Come on! It'll be a small change, and plus, it's just only one more day!" I say.

He looks at me, apparently thinking something over in his head, "Fine, only if it's for another day…"

YES!

"Oh my god! Thank you!" I say. I run over to him and give him a big hug. "you are so awesome!"

He smiles and I immediately let go of my grip on him. What the heck was I thinking hugging him like that?!

I grin nervously when I pull completely away from him, "thanks,"

I walk backwards a couple steps, and finally flopping down on the bed happily.

A hug doesn't mean anything! I give them to people all the time! This is just the same, no difference at all! No difference at all…

He grins and walks over from the window to where I was laying and sits on the corner of the bed.

"Because I was so awesome, you wouldn't mind if I just stay here instead of accompanying you right?" he says, interrupting my thoughts.

"What? What are you talking about? Come on! Come with me!" I protest, getting up.

"Well, I'm still tired," he replies, lying down on the bed, faking to be asleep.

Or maybe you just don't want to come with me because you think it'll be boring.

I look at him. He still looks really tired.

"Fine, I guess," I reply. "I guess I'll surprise you!"

I see him still faking sleep on the bed. I reach into his pocket of his jacket and take out his wallet.

"Hey!" he instantly says, making a grab for it.

"Hey yourself!" I reply, keeping his wallet out of his reach, "you said you were going to pay for my dress!"

"Fine, fine," he groans, falling back to his previous position on the bed, "just don't spend too much please, I'm limited on money too you know!"

"Trust me, it won't be that expensive," I say, smiling, as I grab my coat and purse off the bed and make my way to central Osaka.

* * *

XSXSXSXS

* * *

"Syaoran-kun! I got my dream dress!" I say as I walk into the hotel room. I throw my purse and jacket on my bed. Syaoran is sitting on the bed, watching TV. 

Sleeping my ass.

His tie is loosened up considerably and his first two buttons of his shirt are unbuttoned.

"Great, can I see it?" he asks, eyeing my bag.

I nod, and take out my dress. It's a light pink dress with lighter pink frills on the top and goes down to the floor with a darker red-pink petal like parts on the ends.

I hold it against my body and twirl myself around. "What do you think?"

"It's nice," he says. "I mean, it's _really_ nice,"

I smile, laying it carefully on my bed.

Which reminds me. He won't remember the price issue, will he? I mean, I'm pretty sure he won't miss…some yen. I won't say how much, but it was really an accident how I bought this dress. I mean, I really didn't mean to buy this dress, but I misread the price tag as 5000 yen instead of the real price. And then when I found out after I bought it, and tried to return it, the stores people wouldn't let me!!

"How much was it?" Syaoran asks, looking at me.

Drat.

"Five hundred thousand," I reply, softly.

"What?!" he asks.

"Five hundred thousand yen," I reply, a little bit louder.

"Again, I say WHAT?!" he replies, twitching uncontrollably.

"Five hundred thousand…" I say in a feeble voice.

"No, no, I'm not asking for you to repeat it, I wanted to know if maybe I heard wrong…" he has a dead face and a dead tone. He hisses out in a whisper, "five hundred thousand?"

"Yes," I manage to mumble.

"Who the fuck spends five thousand yen on a freaking dress?!" he yells at me. His words are sudden bullets striking at me, contrasting drastically to the sweet words he said to me earlier.

"I'm sorry, but you said I could!" I protest.

"I said you could spend my money, yes, but I didn't mean for you to spend five fucking hundred thousand dollars!!" he yells back. "Can't you think of how much you just spent?! Do you know how much things you could do with five hundred thousand dollars?!?!"

He continues to yell at me while I drain in every single caustic word of his fury.

"I'm sorry," I mumble. "I liked the dress…I mean, I didn't mean it, I just really…."

"What the hell is wrong with you?!?! Why the hell are you so childish? I mean, can't you for once think about anyone else? Can you actually start caring about something!?" he exclaims at me. "Can't you start caring for someone else other than yourself?!"

"All you think about is you! Have I ever come across your mind before? We're stuck in freaking Osaka, and all you care about is a freaking 500,000-yen (about 5,000 USD) dress and how we should just take off work even more than we are right now!! Maybe not to you, but I actually do care about my job. I'm sorry, but can't you just stop for once and think about someone else besides yourself?!" he continues.

He breathes in.

"Sakura, for once, can you stop acting like such a spoiled brat and think about someone else?" he asks.

That hurt.

"Maybe you think I'm spoiled, maybe you think I'm childish, maybe you think I'm a fucking brat, **but that doesn't mean I don't care about anything!**" I retort, loudly. I suddenly feel tears coming to my eyes, "maybe just because I don't care about my stupid job as much as you doesn't mean I don't care about anything else!"

He looks a bit taken back.

"Maybe the reason I don't care about my job is because I hate being a secretary! I hate having a job I don't like. I hate how I went to college just to become a secretary!" my voice starts cracking considerably, "you can say that I'm spoiled, you can say that I'm a fucking brat, but don't say I don't care about anyone else besides me!"

I feel tears stinging in my eyes, rushing to get out, "don't ever say that I don't care about anyone else besides me! I cared about you when you left for Hong Kong and wouldn't tell me a damn about it! I cared when Tomoyo and Eriol went on a break for a month! And you know what? I care so much about you that I want to stop caring about you!"

What am I doing? What am I saying? Why aren't I stopping?

STOP SAKURA! STOP!

I go on, unable to stop, "I care so much about you that every second I'm with you, I'm thinking that maybe I'm special to you, that maybe you might have feelings for me again too. But just that thought of you and me just causes me constantly to think that I'm not good for you!! And that no matter how hard I try, I'll never be good enough for you!!"

"Sakura, I didn't know –" Syaoran starts.

"I care so much about you that I want to suppress my feelings for you so that I would never disappoint you! Don't you know that I care about you so much that I'm trying suppress my feelings so I would never hurt you and so that you can get someone who actually deserves you!?" I say, cutting him off, "Sure, I might be a brat sometimes, but don't you dare say I don't care about you! I care so much about you that I can go to the point to say I still love you?! That I have never stopped loving you?!"

What did I just say??! I didn't mean that! REWIND! REWIND! I need a rewind button on my life!

I start breathing very hard and take a couple steps away from Syaoran, backing up close to the wall, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean, I mean, just forget what I just said…"

He walks over to me and I'm stuck between him and the wall. "I'm really sorry what I said to you, I didn't really mean it. Forget about the dress, five thousand isn't _that_ much."

"No, it's okay, I deserved it. I was a bit of an ass toward you" I reply, hoping he will step back a little to give me some space.

He shakes his head, "look, I'm really sorry, I was frustrated. I'm really sorry,"

"About what I said about the other thing, it could never happen," I mumble, "just forget it; just completely forget it,"

"I don't want to forget it," he whispers in my ear, and suddenly, I feel his warm lips on mine. My eyes widen as he moves closer into me, putting his hands onto my waist. I'm pressed onto the wall as I get butterflies in my stomach from his kiss.

He pulls away, whispering in my ear as I shudder, "don't you ever say you don't deserve me, you're good enough for anyone,"

I manage to nod before he drowns me with more of his kisses.

Heh…

I don't care about anything anymore.

This is just pure bliss.

I don't want this to ever end.

* * *

**Well, that's the end of that chapter! I hoped you guys liked it! Sorry for the short chapter!**

**Please review! It helps me write faster and don't fail to give me any ideas! I love ideas! You cannot believe how much I have trouble like linking all the ideas I have together! XD **

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please review!**

**Crystalserenity89**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Thank you for reviewing!! **

**Sorry for the late update…I had a brain freeze and a big writer's block! I couldn't think of anything to do in Osaka!! **

**P.S. to****NanbeiNoHana: Thank you for pointing out the wrong number of digits! I don't know what I was thinking when I typed that! I completely missed like 2 zeroes! XD XD **

**Disclaimer: Yes, CCS isn't mine, it belongs to CLAMP! In fact, I don't need CLAMP! I'll make my own business and make my own Sakura and Syaoran! While I'm at it, it wouldn't hurt to remake J-storm either:D**

* * *

I find myself waking up peacefully in Syaoran's arms the next day. I sign in relief and happiness to see him hold me warmly. Come to think of it, it's been a while since I've been held like this. It feels, well, nice.

I realize that I am kind of stupid to blurt everything out to Syaoran yesterday, but I guess it worked out for the better. I don't know why I never thought of it before last, but I am still in love with him.

I wish someone had pointed that out to me before.

I turn my head up to find Syaoran still sleeping. It's pretty cool in the hotel like most hotels and staying in bed is the perfect way to spend it. Sighing happily, I stay in the same position for a few minutes until I suddenly feel movement behind me.

When I look up and I see him start opening his eyes. I move my hands and touch the side of his neck.

"Morning," he says in a drowsy tone.

"G' morning," I reply, smiling.

He leans down and kisses my lips softly. He pulls away and apologizes, "so I'm sorry for blowing up at you yesterday. I take everything back I said! You are a wonderful person! I was being totally out of line last night! I don't know what I was thinking! I –"

I cut him off by placing my hand on his lips. Blushing, I suddenly pull back, "it's fine, thank you for taking everything back."

Why is he apologizing? It was really my fault…although I guess he shouldn't have went that far yesterday, but still. It was my fault.

"About the dress…" I say, looking at him cautiously, "we can return the dress if you'd like…I'm sure…there might be some way for me to return it…"

"No, don't. I really like it," he looks at the dress lying harmlessly on the other untouched bed, "besides, I haven't seen you wear it properly yet…"

I smile, "I kind of have a confession…"

He looks at me with utmost interest.

"Well, the thing with the dress…is that I kind of misread the price tag…I thought it said 5,000 yen…" I confess, totally embarrassed. "it was in the sales item rack! I didn't know that it would still be that expensive! And then after I found out, I couldn't return it because it was a sales item…"

"Well…that's what I kind of figured after yelling at you for a while," he shrugs, leaning back into the bed.

I had forgotten that he could still read minds.

"So am I forgiven?" I ask, timorously.

"Yea," he replies. "As long as you forgive me for blowing up at me, I forgive you for not being able to read price tags…"

I'll choose to ignore that last part.

"For everything? As in the dress, and how I've been acting like a freaking bitch towards you?"

He looks at me, now leaning on his side and laughs lightly, "Yes you are, although I wouldn't have chosen the exact same diction."

Choosing to ignore that last part, I smile.

"So, is there any place in mind where you wanna go today?" he asks, trying to change the subject to lighten the mood.

I take a few seconds to think before I arrive at my conclusion, "I have a few in mind," I say smiling.

* * *

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

* * *

"Wow, the view is amazing!" I say, taking in the amazing scene of the city from the Osaka Castle. Syaoran has his arms around me, and his head on my shoulder.

"Hmm," he responds.

How intellectual. "Hmm" as a response. Wonderful.

I ignore the sarcastic voices in my head as I rest my head on Syaoran's head, taking in the light breeze. It's a crisp cool day, just how I like it. The jackets we were wearing satisfied us completely on warmness. Our body heat acting together was just a plus.

It's a normal workday, so the castle was quiet. No stupid brats running around, just a couple tourist families. That was definitely a plus, plus. It's just me and Syaoran, nothing else to disturb us.

"Ne, Syaoran-kun," I say, interrupting the silence.

"Hmm?" he replies.

"Do you want to stay just one more day?" I propose my proposal. I need to plan this perfectly in order for it to work.

He releases me and looks at me with an interesting gaze, "Sakura, you know that's impossible. Skipping 2 days is enough harm!"

Workaholic.

"But –" I protest. My proposal is not going well.

"No buts, Sakura, I think we've had enough fun here. We'll leave tomorrow, 'kay?" he replies, sharply, ending all arguments that could be rebutted. In other words, he basically just ended the discussion or else face the wraith of Syaoran.

Darn, I wanted more stuff from Osaka.

"Plus, I think you've bought way too much things from Osaka," he replies, taking my hand in what seems to be an attempt to apologize for his earlier austere tone, "I just spent 3 hours with you buying things. We even had to go back to the hotel to drop them off before coming here…"

Drat.

"Fine, fine, we'll leave tomorrow," I reply. I think for about half a minute, "but wait, what if the shinkansen is still broken?"

"It's not, I already called the station," he replies, as he starts walking towards the stairs.

Damn. My plan completely fails. I am a total failure.

"Fine," I mutter. His laughter rings my ears, and he holds my hand as I catch up to him at the stairs.

"Can't get your way at everything, you know?" he replies, as we start walking down the stairs.

"So I take it we're leaving?" I note.

"Osaka?" he asks.

"No stupid, the castle," I reply, turning around so that my back in on the rail. We stop in the middle of the staircase. Fortunate for us, no one else is coming up or down.

"You're so mean," he replies. I put my arms around his neck and smile.

"Aww, anyway I can apologize?" I ask, sarcastically.

"I can think of one," he says, and kisses me full on the lips. I'm a little taken back by the sudden attack, but, hey, I won't say I don't like it.

His arms are wrapped me tightly and I feel him pushing my body against him. My lips part with him pushing vigorously on me and we go deeper into the kiss. Thank god there aren't that many people on the floor, or else I would have punched him by now.

I break the kiss, finally able to breath, "happy now?"

"Very," he replies.

"Happy to hear so," I mutter. I wrap my arms on to one of his arms as we continue our way down to the entrance.

"Li Syaoran?" I suddenly hear a voice say once we walk out of the entrance.

I turn to see a dark brown haired girl with amber eyes. Her features look a bit mixed, giving her a mysterious and exotic look. She's tall and petite and looks like a runaway model. How come I can't look like that?

"Because you are 163 centimeters and weigh about 50 kilograms," another voice in my head mutters to me.

"Karina?" I see Syaoran respond with an astonished face, stopping suddenly.

"Oh my god, it is you!" a grin appears on her face. "I thought it was you! I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Oh my god, what are you doing here?" Syaoran exclaims, dropping my hand and rushing over to her. "I thought you were still in Hong Kong!"

Hong Kong?

I walk slowly up to where they're standing, talking in a foreign language. Most likely, Chinese, maybe even Cantonese? I'm not sure, but I don't understand a single word of.

"Who's that?" Karina asks, switching into Japanese, which is flawless I might add. She smiles warmly, glancing at me.

"Oh, right," Syaoran says, pulling me over, one of his hands on my shoulder, "this is Kinomoto Sakura. Sakura, meet, Chen Karina, one of my very good friends,"

"Chen? I've never heard of a last name like that before," I say, shaking her hand.

She smiles lightly, making her face seem even prettier, "well, I'm one third Chinese, one third Japanese and one third French."

Wow.

"And your Japanese is so good," I compliment, "you sound just like a native!"

She laughs softly, "thank you, but that's only because I spent 10 years here before I moved back to Hong Kong for high school."

"Oh wow, so you're basically bilingual?" I ask.

"Trilingual," she corrects me.

"Tri?"

"I speak English too," she says.

'Wow' times ten. I even have trouble with the language I speak, and she's speaking 3 languages fluently! I am totally jealous!

"So, uh, how did you guys meet?" I ask, changing the subject.

"She went to Hong Kong University with me," Syaoran answers, "I always thought she was still in Hong Kong,"

"Wow," I manage to reply. Hot and smart, and probably rich, I think, noting her well-polished, designer clothes. Why does everything good have to happen to one person only? It's so not fair.

_(A/N: and having one of the hottest guys dating you is fair? XD) _

"so, how do you know Syaoran-kun?" Karina asks me.

"Well, I'm…"

"We've actually known each other for a while," Syaoran replies.

"Really?" Karina says with a fascinating tone. I think I will like her.

"We were kind of going out before I went back to Hong Kong," Syaoran explains, "and we just got back together…"

I smile.

"How wonderful!" she exclaims. She seems genuinely pleased.

"Anyways, what you doing here?" Syaoran asks, resuming the previous conversation. I twist my hands behind my back, listening intently.

"Oh, well, I'm just visiting my friend here," she explains, flicking her hair back gracefully. "And then we're thinking about going around Japan, you know, sight seeing and stuff,"

"Well, I guess, next time in you're in Tokyo, give me a call." Syaoran says, handing her his business card. I didn't know he actually brought that along with him everywhere? That's kind of…weird. Actually the word is freak.

"Great," Karina replies. She takes card and puts it in her _Coach_ purse. "If we go, I'll definitely be in touch!"

"Karina-chan!" I suddenly see a girl with black hair and pretty brown eyes running toward us, "sorry I made you wait. My cat was being stupid!"

Your cat? Karina-chan sure hangs out with weird people…

Karina looks at the girl and at us, "I have to go, but it was really nice meeting you guys. Are you guys staying long? Maybe we can meet up again some place?"

"Actually, we were going to leave tomorrow," Syaoran replies.

"Aww, that's too bad." Karina says, pouting.

"But call me if you're ever at Tokyo, promise?" Syaoran says.

"Promise," she gives a cute thumbs up to Syaoran and runs over to the other girl. I can see them laughing as they walk off into the crowd.

"She's so pretty!" I suddenly blurt out.

"Not as pretty as you," Syaoran replies, grinning.

"No, I mean, she's gorgeous! She looks like a supermodel!" I exclaim. "How did you ever meet someone like her?"

"Please don't tell me you're becoming gay…" Syaoran replies, giving me a bemused look.

I punch him in the arm.

He touches the area where I hit him in a mock hurt look. I want to kick him right there and then.

"Anyways, tell me, is she a model?" I ask.

"Uh, I guess she's done _some_ advertisements before…" he says, trying to remember. He puts his hands behind his neck as support as we start walking toward the hotel.

"Wow, that's amazing…"

He laughs, taking my hand. We start walking toward the direction of our hotel, having little side conversations along the way.

"You know what? Let's go back to Tokyo," I say, swinging my hand with his hand, after ending our last side conversation.

_(A/N: sorry, I don't know what else to write for Osaka…please suppress the need to throw rocks at me…) _

"Wait, I thought you wanted to stay another day," he says, still trying to regain composure from something I said earlier that was apparently "humorous" to him. "Even after you spent all that time convincing me to stay in Osaka for one more day?"

"I guess I changed my mind," I reply with simplicity. I changed my mind; I want to go home.

"Okay," Syaoran says, smiling.

"You're not going to protest?" I ask, bewildered.

"Faster I get back to Tokyo, faster I can get things straightened out at work," Syaoran explains, with a laughing face.

"You are such a workaholic," I mutter, as the view of our hotel becomes clearer and clearer.

"I just went off with you to Osaka for two days and you are calling me a workaholic?" he says with a sarcastic tone, putting his arms akimbo to me.

"I just may be," I mutter. I mean, if that's really the reason to go back to Tokyo, he really is a workaholic.

"That's kind of mean," he says.

"That's life," I replied, walking a couple steps in front of him. I suddenly feel his arms around my shoulders. I abruptly stop, a street away from the hotel.

"Let me go," I complain, trying to squirm out of his grip, "people are watching!"

Luckily, there aren't that many people on the street and the people who are, are just ignoring us.

"Then let them watch," he whispers into my ear. I blush profusely; my heart beats faster by the second.

"is there anything you wanted to say?" I ask, after staying in the same position for half a minute.

"Sakura, look, I don't want you to think that I'll choose some job over you. Okay?" Syaoran starts.

"I never thought—" I start.

"Maybe not now, but maybe you will," he continues, cutting me off. "But I will go anywhere for you despite my job, okay? I know I shouldn't have left you in the past, but I'm promising you and myself that I will never leave you again. Okay?"

I manage to nod and whisper an "okay" before he lets me go. He turns me around and has his hands at my waist.

"I love you," he mutters into my ear, making me blush even more, if that possible at that moment. I swear I could get a heart attack from Syaoran.

"I-I love you too," I manage to stutter back. Our first mutual confession after our break up; everything he's saying to me sounds like a dream.

He then leans down and kisses me on the lips proving to me that this isn't a dream. It's reality.

* * *

XSXSXSXS

* * *

I go to work 10 minutes earlier than Syaoran. It's our plan to go to work at different times in order for us not to get discovered. Yea, our…plan…

I sit at my desk, waiting for Syaoran to arrive. Bored, I open up my last game of Spider and continue to play my last game.

"Seriously, aren't you supposed to be working?" a voice says, hugging me. I jump in my seat, totally surprised.

"Seriously, aren't you supposed to be on time? You are 15 minutes late!" I retort. I turn my chair as he lets me go. He's wearing a black shirt with a white tie. _(A/N: I find that totally hot!! White tie and black shirt, man, that like kills me!!)_ " So I see you went home and changed."

"Can't come to work in something I've worn for two days," he replies. He gives me a small peck on the cheek, "I'll see you later, I need to meet a client in about an hour and I need to do some editing."

I nod, "are Aiba-kun and Eriol-kun back yet?"

"They'll be back tomorrow," he replies and he walks into his office, leaving me alone.

We got back from Osaka pretty late last night. Syaoran managed to stay over yesterday and we ended up talking half the night before I feel asleep. When I awoke in the morning, he was already dressed and quickly told me of the plan before he left.

And yes, what exactly was the plan?

Basically, it was just not to let anyone discover us. We would be doing whatever it took for us not to get discovered or else Syaoran might lose his job. I actually wouldn't mind losing my job too much but Syaoran has worked way too hard for his.

I twirl my pen in my hand for about 5 minutes. To be honest, there's really nothing to do. I want to see Syaoran again. I didn't know it felt that lonely without someone talking to me.

I decide to take some coffee to Syaoran before I seriously die of boredom. Besides, the client won't come for another 30 minutes so I have a little bit of time to chat with him. 30 minutes is better than nothing!

I get up, and grab a cup of coffee so that in case something bad happens, coffee would be my excuse.

I lightly knock on the door, holding the coffee tightly in my hand. I hear Syaoran-kun's little approval for me to come in. I open the door and walk in, closing the door behind me.

"Oh, it's you," he says, looking up at me, before looking down, concentrating at the files again.

Oh it's me? What the heck is that supposed to mean?! Oh, it's you, you bastard? Or oh, it's only you, or oh, it's you (turns on seductive act)?

"What's that supposed to mean?" I say, setting down the cup of coffee in front of him loudly.

"Nothing, I just thought you were the client," he replies, taking a sip of the coffee, "thanks for the coffee by the way,"

"No problem," I reply.

I walk to the back of his chair, touching his shoulders. He clears his throat and rearranges himself in the seat.

"What are you doing here?" Syaoran asks, turning his chair to face me.

"I don't know," I confess, shrugging.

He laughs softly and pulls me into his lap, making me blush. "What's up? My client is coming soon so I can't talk too long…"

I smile and he concentrates on the papers on the table again. I put my arms around Syaoran's neck in an attempt to gain his attention.

Suddenly my body does something I never expected it to do. I kiss him on the lips lightly, making the first move. I move on to kissing him a bit harder, putting one of my hands over his neck. I pull back after receiving no response from Syaoran.

I was sitting on him, pushing him toward the back of the seat. I quickly pull away, "sorry, maybe I shouldn't have…" I couldn't finish the sentence.

"No," he says, "no, just…one second…"

I suddenly felt on of his hands behind my neck, bringing my lips closer to his. Syaoran kisses me first lightly on my lips, and then harder by the second, soon parting my lips. One of his hands was in my hair and the other one tightly around my waist. He then starts covering my neck with his kisses and somehow gets rid of one of the buttons of my blouse.

Wow, this sure is new. I have never, in my life done this before. Of course, I'm not saying I'm complaining.

My hands somehow start wandering to his tie, loosening it quite a bit.

Suddenly the door knocks and we freeze in our spot. My hand is in Syaoran's shirt and the first two buttons of his shirt are unbuttoned. His hair is completely disheveled and his tie hanging loose.

"Syaoran-san?" the masculine voice from outside the door says. "Your secretary wasn't at her desk, so I just let myself in, if that's okay…"

We are so screwed.

And the worst thing?

The door isn't even locked.

* * *

**Again, thanks for reading! Please review for this chapter! XD **

**The next chapter will be up as soon as finals are over and I have time to write! **

**Please review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! HAPPY HOLIDAYS! I managed to update right on Christmas Day! Actually, I finished editing exactly at 12:00! XD! Please enjoy this chapter. **

**Thanks for all those reviews! **

**Being sick during finals is not good. My throat hurts and my nose is all stuffed up. I just feel ugh. Plain ugh. **

**Disclaimer: Yes, I do not own any character of Card Captor Sakura, don't need to rub it in!**

* * *

Holy crap.

Actually, holy crap doesn't even justify what kind of situation we are in.

I completely freeze on the spot. One of my hands is in Syaoran's shirt and another is in his hair. Syaoran's tie is completely loosened and his top 3 buttons are un-buttoned. We stand up at the same time; rushing to fix ourselves to be, well, at least presentable.

I fall to the ground in a frantic, trying not to emit the tiniest sound. Syaoran tries to help me up while I try to brush down my hair. It's not working.

The door slightly opens and a reaction second later, Syaoran is there, slightly closing the door on the client. As he does, he quickly re-buttons his shirt, straighten outs his tie, and tries to flatten down his totally disheveled hair.

"Hold on one second, I'll be right there," Syaoran says in such a controlled, normal voice, it throws me off. Who knew he could be such a good actor?

He motions for me to hide under his desk, which I happily oblige to. Pretending to be in Syaoran's office because of a file or coffee is definitely no longer an option. Luckily the desk covers me completely, and I stay there, holding tightly on to my knees.

Syaoran opens the door and I hear the client walk in.

"Hey, do you think we can take this meeting somewhere else?" I hear Syaoran negotiate, "Maybe say, Starbucks?"

"Umm, is this place bad?" I hear the client ask. I hear the client take a couple steps into the room, causing me to hug my legs tighter, making myself smaller.

This situation is between life and death. If the client found me here, both Syaoran and I would both be screwed. We'd probably lose our jobs, lose our reputations, lose everything.

"Well, I felt like a place with coffee would be better…" Syaoran replies. I feel him leaning against the desk. Please persuade him to leave. Please persuade him to leave.

"Really, we can stay here. There's no trouble at all." I hear the client reply. NO! Go! Leave! Please, you're being treated for free coffee! What's wrong with that?! Who gives up free stuff?!

"I feel like it's a better environment to work," Syaoran replies, his voice slightly tense.

"Okay, sure," I hear the client agree. FINALLY!

"Great, great," Syaoran replies, his voice completely relieved. My body relaxes and I'm no longer in danger in having premature gray hair.

"Do you have lip-gloss on your lips?" I hear the client say before Syaoran closes the door.

Oh crap. I hope Syaoran has a good excuse for that…

Worst comes to worse, the client will just think he's gay.

I crawl out of the desk, slowly standing up. These situations seriously can scare the hell out of me. It is definitely not good for my health. Taking in a deep breath, I slowly make my way across the room and out the door. I fall down into my chair and take a couple breaths.

Seriously, this is going to kill me one day.

* * *

XSXSXSXS

* * *

Before I know it, I fall asleep on the table, right after lunch too. I wake up to the ring of the telephone. Trying to rouse myself into conscience, I pick up the phone, "Li's office, how may I help you?"

Hopefully, there weren't too many phone calls made to Syaoran's office when I was asleep. Actually, hopefully, there weren't too many _important_ phone calls made to Syaoran's office. I think I've done enough damage to Syaoran today.

"Sakura! Where were you these last two days?!" I suddenly hear a voice yell at me. It's Tomoyo. Better than angry secretaries and businessmen yelling at me.

"Hey, Tomoyo-chan…how's life?" I reply, smiling and cringing at the same time.

"Don't 'how's life' me!" she snaps, "I heard from Eriol that you spent 2 days with Syaoran-kun in Osaka!! How could you not tell me?! Do you know what it's like to hear this from Eriol?!?!"

"Gomen ne, Tomoyo-chan," I reply, in a tired voice, "I was going to tell you sooner, but things kept happening…"

"I would rather find out from you than prying it out of Eriol's mind…" Tomoyo replies.

"I'm sorry," I reply, "any way I can do to forgive me?"

"Fine, I'll forgive you if you tell me everything that happened with you and Syaoran!" Tomoyo proposes.

I agree and tell about everything that happened in Osaka with her. It takes me about 20 minutes to do so with her commentary and my responses to her commentary. By the time we end out phone conversation, it's already past 3.

Another couple hours and I'm finally out for the day. I put my hand under my chin and flip the magazine that I hid a week ago. Ten minutes later, the door suddenly flies open. I hide the magazines under a pile of files in a frantic.

"I already know you read magazines when I'm not here," Syaoran says as he walks in, closing the door behind him.

Oh well, it's not like I kept it a big secret or something.

"How was the meeting?" I ask, trying hard not to laugh. It must have been a real mind turner to get out of that mess.

"Pretty good actually, well, at least after the awkward part…" he says, loosening his tie.

"I swear, there really is no good answer when someone asks you why you have lip-gloss on your lips…." he muses.

My stifled laughter breaks out, "sorry about that…"

He laughs casually, "it's fine. Besides it was fun seeing the clients face when I had to lie my way out for 10 minutes. At first he thought I was a secret drag queen or something…"

Closet drag queen, huh? I can't help but laugh.

"Sorry for starting that thing in the office…" I apologize after my laughter quells.

"It's no problem. Besides, I enjoyed it," he replies, "Well, at least until the client came 10 damn minutes early…"

I twitch, but laugh at the same time.

He sits down on the waiting couch usually meant for his clients. "Ne, you said that you hated this job. If you hate this job so much, what's your dream job then?" He says, changing the subject.

"My dream job?" I echo. "I guess I want to be a magazine editor for _Popolo_ or something…"

"You want to work for a magazine?" he asks. I nod. His foot moves my chair over closer to him.

"Yea, it'll be pretty interesting, won't it?" I say, smiling. "I mean, you get to work with all those celebrities and stuff…"

"That's why you want to become a magazine editor?" he asks, skeptical. "For celebrities?"

"No, not just that, I think I'd really enjoy it!" I protest. "I would actually learn things that I'm interested in!"

"Well, I guess if you enjoy it you should definitely give it a try," Syaoran replies.

"Yea, I think it'd be fun and I think I'd be good at it!" I explain. Plus, you get free stuff.

"Why don't you pursue that career then?" Syaoran asks, eyes fixating on me.

"I don't know, I guess I never really tried…" I mumble. He stares at me. "You know how hard it is to get into a magazine company…so I thought going into a lawyer company would look good and then switch into a magazine company…"

"You mean you haven't even tried applying?" he asks, bewildered. I shake my head. I've always wanted to, but somehow something always held me back. "Mou, Sakura…"

"What? I will…when the time comes…" I protest.

"Hopefully soon…" he replies, looking carefully at me, "you need to find a job you actually like…"

Is he giving me a life lesson or something? Just thinking about makes me twitch.

"I didn't ask for your career lessons," I mutter coolly. I slide from my chair on the couch, sitting right next to him.

"Just giving out some friendly advice…" he mutters, putting his hands behind his neck casually.

"Better keep that friendly advice to yourself then," I mutter under my breath.

* * *

XSXSXSXSXS

* * *

I think I'm sick.

(A/N: I really was sick when I wrote this part! LOL)

Actually, I think I'm really sick.

I think I caught the flu bug that has been going around the building. My head hurts, I've been having a migraine the whole day, and on top of that I have a light fever. I just feel terrible.

The worst thing? The party is tonight and I feel like total shit.

I stayed home from work today, hoping to feel better so that I could attend the party, but so far, no improvement.

It's 4:30 when I hear a knock on my door and groan as I get up from my bed to get it. It's Syaoran.

"Yo…"I mumble as I let him in.

"How are you feeling?" he asks, as I fall on to the couch.

"Hmm…" I mumble, unable to say anything. He sits next to me and puts his hand on my forehead.

"Light fever," he prescribes, "Have you taken any medicine for it yet?"

I shake my head. "I thought that I'd get better…"

He sighs; "good thing I brought this then…" he holds up a bottle of Tylenol, opens it and gives me two tablets.

"Thanks," I reply as he goes and gets me a glass of water. I take the glass from Syaoran and chug the water down with the medicine.

"Hopefully, that'll make you feel better…" Syaoran says, "so I take this as a sign of not going to the party?"

I stare at him, "no, I'm still going, remember our deal?"

I know I feel like shit, and going is definitely not the wisest of choices, but still. I don't go back on deals or promises.

"Of course I remember, but you're not feeling well…" he says, trailing off.

"No, I'm sticking to the deal! I am coming," I say, putting down the glass on the table counter.

Syaoran looks at me for a few minutes and finally sighs, "fine,"

I change into my new dress that I got in Osaka, and start putting on a little bit of makeup so I won't appear to be too sick. By the time I'm done, it's just about time to leave. I feel a little better, definitely thanks to the medicine, but I'm not feeling tremendously well either.

"Wow, you look amazing," Syaoran breathes, taking my hands as I appear before him. He gives me a kiss on my cheek.

"Thanks," I manage to reply. "you look great too,"

I'm not lying. Syaoran look really sexy in his black tuxedo. He should definitely dress up more often.

"You know, I rather spend my time taking off this dress than waste my time at the party," he whispers in my ear. I get chills throughout my whole body.

Is this just a tactic to make me stay at home and miss the party? I'm not that stupid.

"Ecchi, I know you're trying to prevent me from going to the party," I manage to mumble in his ear as he moves his hands to my hips. I quickly take them off, "let's go, we'll be late. I am not backing down from this deal."

He groans but obeys, "I'll shoot the deal right now,"

Ignoring him, I put on my pink strap shoes while Syaoran grabs me my coat, "Sure you feel okay for the party though?"

I nod, "I'm fine,"

"Promise me that you will tell me the second you're feeling uncomfortable, okay?" he says, as I lock the door to my apartment.

"Promise," I reply.

"Good," Syaoran replies.

I still feel pretty crappy, and going to the party might not seem the best choice during an illness, but I'll just see what happens, ne?

Whatever comes my way, I guess I'll think of something to get around it.

* * *

**A little thing I want to start doing after each chapter is post a picture of something relating to the story. The reason I'm doing this is because I want to sharpen up my drawing skills and I want you guys to get a little picture what the world is like. **

**So, please check my profile if you would like to see the picture! It would be nice to have some feedback on the picture too! XD **

**My 1****st**** picture: Sakura – this is basically how I picture Sakura in my mind right now. **

**Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the picture! **

**Happy Holidays! **

**Please review! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Thank you for reviews! And thank you, I'm feeling much better.**

**Happy New Years everyone! May 2008 be an awesome year! Year of the Rat!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the CCS characters.**

* * *

Syaoran parks the car effortlessly in the garage of the hotel the party was located. There wasn't a single time every 5 minutes during the ride where he didn't ask my whether I was feeling well. He opens the door for me, pulls me out gently and we walk toward the elevator slowly.

"So I take it we're still going for that friend thing?" I ask, noticing Syaoran letting go of my hand and take a couple steps away from me when we see more couples arrive.

"Sorry," he apologizes, "I kind of want to keep my job…"

"Right, remind me what our story is again?" I whisper back.

"Well, my girlfriend was out of town so I had no one to take. I just met you in the garage, and decided to accompany you seeing that you had no one." he says in an instant.

"You are quite the gentleman," I say sarcastically, "But that just makes me sound like some freak who eats ice cream every night…"

He laughs.

"You get an imaginary girlfriend and I get no one, nice." I add.

He laughs. "Okay, you had nothing to do, and you were nice enough to show me around."

"That sounds better," I reply, smiling. "You be the newbie, the debutante, the kohai, I, the master, the sempai." I muse.

"Soak it in if you must." He replies wryly.

I laugh, and give a little cough, still showing symptoms of my flu.

"Are you okay?" he immediately asks, not missing anything.

"I'm fine," I lie. I give another cough.

"Okay, but if something happens –" he starts, giving me an unconvinced tone.

"Right, right, I will tell you," I finish for him. "I promise I will, sergeant!" I salute him. He laughs.

We walk into the elevator silently as more couples surround us. The group pours into the hotel room booked for the party.

I'm in shock. The place is amazing. They have done a much better job than the party last year. The company probably booked the largest room in the hotel. It's comparable to the size of 2 large gyms. It has a business yet light atmosphere where everyone is talking in his or her own cliques.

Not to mention the people. They complement the room perfectly. Everyone in the room shines brightly by the how classy they are dressed. All kinds of designer clothing are present: Gucci, Chanel, Prada. My 500,000-yen dress doesn't sound so bad anymore.

At least I fit in by the way I dress.

After signing in, we make our way to one of the tables in the back, hoping not to attract the most attention.

"Wow," I mutter, looking at the vast selection of the desserts on the menu.

"I know," he mumbles, "I mean, look at the wine!"

"You alcoholic," I hiss, "I mean, look at the menu!"

"Right, you look at that while I go get some drinks," he says, standing up. "Do you want something? Juice?"

"Sure, orange juice is fine," I reply, unwrapping my scarf and putting it near my plate.

He walks off, leaving me to touch the plates with my fork. I'm the only sitting at the table besides another couple I don't recognize. Actually, I don't recognize most of the people attending the party. Heck, I don't recognize most of the people at the office.

"Was that Li Syaoran?" the woman asks. Her nametag reads Ishida Miyuki: lawyer. She has short straight brown hair with big eyes and is wearing a dark blue dress off the shoulder. The man besides her has short black hair and has a black suit on.

"Yes," I reply, smiling. My head feels a bit faint.

"Are you his girlfriend?" Ishida asks.

I shake my head, "no, I'm his secretary."

She gives a confused look but continues, "how interesting. It must be wonderful working for him. He has been building a quite a reputation here."

"What kind of reputation?" I ask, interested. What kind of reputation did he build? I hope it doesn't involve 'secret affair at office'.

"Oh, he's very fast and efficient at accomplishing what he wants accomplished," she continues, "we all see high hopes for him."

I smile. Thank god it's not what I thought it would be.

"Although," she continues, "I have been hearing that he has someone in this building…well, at least rumor has it. What do you think Kinomoto-san? Has anyone 'suspicious' been coming into the office recently?"

"Not to my recollection," I manage to say, "Only his clients have been in and out of the office,"

"Interesting," Ishida says. I can't get from her tone what 'interesting' really means. It could mean that she just acquired new information concerning the 'office case', or maybe it really was interesting and she was just saying interesting because it was. Oh god, I'm really confusing myself. I blame my flu.

Before her or I am able to speak again, Syaoran comes back with his and my drinks. He hands me my orange juice and sits down.

"Li Syaoran," he says, noticing the couple. They greet him back.

"Your secretary was just telling me about you," Ishida says, stressing a little bit on the word secretary. Maybe it was my imagination? Her tone has completely changed. It feels like she's trying to denigrate me.

"Hopefully it was good," Syaoran smiles, sitting down.

"The best," she replies, "although, I am a bit surprised to see the boss get the drinks rather than the secretary…"

"Oh," Syaoran seems taken back, "well, Sakura-san wasn't feeling well today,"

"I see."

I manage to smile, "would you excuse me for a second?"

Ishida nods, making a face that seems to be happy that I am leaving.

I stand up, feeling like my head just dropped out my mouth. Syaoran looks at me for a second with a worried look but quickly turns back when Ishida asked him a question.

I quickly walk into the restroom. I splash some water on my face to wake myself up. Groaning, I walk in to one of the stalls and put my head on the door. My head is pounding and all those stupid questions those people asked isn't making it any better.

I hear the door open and close. I see three high-heeled ladies chatting.

"You know Li Syaoran?" one of them asks.

"Yea, that new recruit! I can't believe they hired someone that hot like him!" I hear the other say.

"I heard he's very good at his job," another agrees.

"Well did you see him here?" the same girl asks.

"No, why?" I hear the third girl reply. I hear the faucet turn on.

"Oh nothing, I'm just wondering why he was around Kinomoto Sakura all of a sudden," she says. "I know that she's his secretary, but to be around her during a dinner party? I think that's going a bit far, ne?"

"I bet she's after him." Another says. The other one laughs.

"For his money?" I hear another say.

"Well, good luck with that. I'm pretty sure he doesn't date that type of woman anyways. She's way too plain for him." The one who laughs says. I feel a stab of pain. The faucet turns off.

"Even I have a better chance than that Kinomoto freak," one says.

"We all do!" another replies, laughing. Most likely they were secretaries.

"Well, I've never like Kinomoto-san. I've always thought she was a bit of an airhead." She says. I hear laughter and then a door closing.

I slowly push the door of my stall, walking out. I don't know what to feel. I don't know what to think.

I hear a knock on the door, "Sakura, are you okay?"

"Fine," I manage to lie. I quickly come pull the door open and see Syaoran standing there a bit flustered.

"Food's here," he says, looking at me.

"Great," I reply.

"Are you feeling okay?" he repeats.

"Perfect," I lie.

We walk back to the table with five new members present. I smile at them as I sit down to my salmon dinner.

I feel Ishida's eyes on me the whole time as we finish dinner. It's a bit uncomforting actually; makes me feel very awkward. The other men are ignoring me, which isn't much of a problem because I'm not in the mood for talking.

Maybe I shouldn't have come.

The medicine that Syaoran gave me did help me a bit, but after a couple hours, it's losing a bit of its effect. I feel sleepy and the announcements being given aren't helping. My eyes are a bit droopy and my head feels like it will explode.

"What do you think about a secretary dating a lawyer?" Ishida asks, interrupting my thoughts. The awards given and the announcements are finished. We are waiting for dessert. I look over at Syaoran for half a second and find him talking with the other men at the table with keen interest, "personally, I would think that secretary was a gold digger, wouldn't you Kinomoto-san?"

I stare at the woman. What kind of question is that? I could tell that it was fully directed at me. Like a warning. She doesn't want me here. No one wants me here. Actually, they don't even care who the hell I am.

I look at the other group who Syaoran is talking to. They seem to be discussing something I can't seem to comprehend even though we're speaking the same language. Some type of lawyer terminology? It's frustrating, really.

I don't belong here.

"Excuse me," I say, ignoring the question. Ishida-san has a shocked appearance on her face, not that I really care. I grab my scarf and walk out of the room hotly, leaving Syaoran at the table. I don't belong here. I don't even know what kind of jargon those people were speaking.

Has it always been this bad?

I never noticed it before that I don't understand a single word what people at the company were saying. I never noticed that no one even cares that I exist. I was just merely happy to get an okay paying job.

I never noticed that people would look down on you so much just because you stepped out of the shadows. I never noticed that even secretaries would put down other secretaries. It's horrible.

"Sakura!" I hear Syaoran's voice interrupt my thoughts. I turn my head to see him following me. "Are you okay? Where are you going?"

"Home," I reply. My head is throbbing. He catches up to me, tugging at my hand. We board the elevator and I quickly press the main floor button.

"Come on then, I'll take you home," he says, pressing the garage button.

"It's okay, I can take the bus," I reply, relinquishing his grip on me. "You don't have to leave just for me."

"Are you mad at me?!" he asks, confusion written all over his face.

"No," I reply. He's right. I don't have any reason to be mad at him. I'm actually glad that he followed me. The door to the main level opens.

"Then what is it?" he asks.

"I just realized something," I reply quietly. I look at him for a second.

"Let me take you home so you can talk about it," he says. I'm silent. The door closes. Taking my silence as approval, he puts my hand in his, whispering, "thank you."

We wait silently until the garage level door opens. I feel a breeze of cool air touch my skin. Syaoran tightly holds my hand as we walk toward his car. He unlocks the car and lets me into the passenger seat. Noticing me shiver, he then takes off his jacket and hands it to me to wear.

"Thanks," I say, putting on the jacket.

After that, none of us say a thing. Syaoran merely kisses my cheek silently before starting the car. He backs out of the parking garage effortlessly. He doesn't ask me anything; only silence fills the car. I'm actually glad he's not asking me anything; lets me have some time to think it over.

"Do you think it's best for you to leave with me at the same time?" I finally ask.

"No, it's fine." He immediately responds, "I just want to know if there is anything wrong with you?"

Silence.

"I don't belong there," I finally say after a few minutes of silence.

Silence.

"What do you mean?" Syaoran finally asks. He looks at me for a second before averting his gaze toward the highway road.

"I don't know why I didn't notice it before but I don't correlate with any of those people in that room!" I reply. "They're speaking a whole different language from me and I don't understand it at all. It feels like everyone is trying to belittle me, to make me feel worse than I actually feel!

"I don't belong where people look down at people just because of their job positions. I'm tired of talking to people who seem to think that I'm stupid just because I am a secretary.

"I have a college degree, dammit!

"I don't know. I think…

"I don't belong there." I say, looking furiously at the road. I bite the corner of my thumb to release some stress although the migraine I'm getting isn't helping any.

"What are you saying?" he finally says.

"I'm saying," I reply slowly, "that I quit…

"I quit." I repeat confidently.

* * *

**Next chapter will be up soon. I tend to write pretty fast when I'm into it. XD **

**This next picture I have up is Sakura in the dress I pictured! XD Hope you enjoy it. **

**I think there are 5 more chapters left to this story. I think. I'm not totally sure though. It depends on how I space the chapters and stuff. I always have ideas, but linking them together is like ASDFL:JWER. **

**Please review!**

**Crystalserenity89**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Thank you for all those reviews!**

**Sorry for the late update. I wasn't expecting school to be taking up with my life again! Ha-ha…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of CCS…Oh, nor do I own the magazine **_**Myojo**_**, which, I might add, takes the HOTTEST pictures ever! Ha-ha.**

* * *

"You what?" he asks.

"I quit," I repeat. "I want to quit."

"No," Syaoran replies.

"No, what do you mean no? I have the right to decide whether or not I want to quit!" I retort angrily.

"Sakura, I know that's a great idea and all, but do you have another job lined up?" Syaoran says.

"No, but –" I reply, my anger faltering. I look at the speedometer and cringe noticing that the car had accelerated 15 miles over the speed limit.

"Look, I'm totally fine with the idea of you quitting. In fact, it would make you very happy, but, I'm not going to let you quit when you have nothing to go to afterwards!" he mutters.

"Syaoran, I'm fine with not having a job. I'm just a secretary, I have nothing to lose." I try to negotiate, "you, on the other hand, have everything to lose. You worked hard to earn this job, you should keep it."

"What are you talking about? What does this have to do with my job?" Syaoran asks.

"I," I take a pause, "overheard some people talking in the restroom. They are…rumors."

"Rumors?" he asks.

"About us," I reply. He blinks a couple times. "They think I'm after you." I laugh.

"Really," Syaoran replies, amused. "They sure got the story backwards."

I laugh. "They also think that I'm after your money, typical gold digger description."

"Interesting to know," Syaoran says. The speedometer starts decreasing, "well, what does that have to do with your job exactly?"

"It's only a matter of time that they find us out and fire both of us!" I say.

"But see, the key word is 'a matter of time,'" Syaoran replies. "You don't have to quit your job just yet."

He stops the car in front of my apartment and helps me out.

"What are you saying?" I ask, my hand in his.

"Just stay for another week," Syaoran replies, "just stay until you can find a job. I'm not about to let someone quit who has no place to go to afterwards."

I look at him, biting my lips, "what if someone does finds us out?"

"You going right now is just going to make it seem suspicious too," Syaoran replies. He pulls my hand and walks with me until we get to my apartment. I remain silent the whole way.

I unlock the door and we head in.

"So, what's your answer?" Syaoran asks.

"What answer?" he leans over and closes the door, trapping me between him and the door. There was no way out of this one now.

"Stay until you get a proper job," he replies.

"I'm still thinking about it," I reply. He leans closer to my face, staring intently at me. I shut my eyes. This is completely unfair! He's not supposed to manipulate me like this.

He touches his forehead with mine, "you still have a fever…"

I open my eyes and see him take a couple steps away from me.

"Heh?" I managed to stutter out.

"I told you going to the party wasn't going to be good for you," he mumbles, dropping the subject, as he walks to the kitchen. I guess he accepted my ambiguous answer. I blink a couple times, trying to gain conscience, and manage to sit on the couch.

"Here," he comes back out with medicine and a glass of water. I immediately take it and set the glass in front of the table.

Slowly, I put my head on Syaoran's shoulder, closing my eyes. The party is finally taking a toll on me. I feel dead tired and I would like nothing more but just to sleep my troubles away.

"How are you feeling?" Syaoran asks quietly. He pulls off his necktie and sets it next to him, and then unbuttoning the first two buttons of his shirt.

"Sleepy," I reply softly.

He laughs gently, pulling me up closer to him. I feel him moving under me and I feel myself suddenly lifted into the air. My eyes flies open and I give a little yelp in surprise, grabbing onto Syaoran's neck tightly.

Syaoran gives a light laugh and carries me over to my bed, setting me down and kissing me on the forehead, "get better, ne?"

I open my eyes a little bit and see him about to leave. I quickly grab on to the sleeve of his shirt just in time before the limit of my reach. He looks at our position.

"Stay…" I whisper.

He looks at me for a split second before he finally agrees by lowering himself. I find myself putting my arms around his neck pulling him down until he hits the bed.

"Thank you," I whisper.

"Just get better soon," he replies, putting the blanket on me. It was the last conscious memory I had before drifting into sleep.

* * *

XSXSXSXS

* * *

I wake up the next day, alone. I have to admit, I feel much better than yesterday, but that's not to say that I'm 100 – percent fine. I look around the room and see Syaoran's jacket lying on the seat. Sighing with relief that he had not left, a thought suddenly hits me.

I'm still wearing my dress! My 500,000 – yen dress!!

I throw the blanket off me and quickly stand up, pulling the dress off me. I look around the room, finding a shirt and pants to wear.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting an open show," I hear a voice behind me say. I yelp, covering myself with the shirt.

"I have seen you in less," Syaoran points out. I glare at him. He's wearing the same dress shirt and pants as he did last night.

"Still…" I reply, putting the shirt on and then the pajamas bottom, "it's not everyday that someone would come in on you when you're changing…"

He laughs, "How are you feeling today?"

"Better," I reply, "my head doesn't hurt anymore,"

He leans over and presses his forehead against mine. "Your fever has gone down. You'll be fine tomorrow."

"Thank you doctor," I tease, smiling. He laughs and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

I go in to the bathroom to brush my teeth once Syaoran disappears. I walk out of the bedroom, smelling the sweet aroma of foot and see Syaoran setting down a platter of eggs.

"Wow," I stare at the platter of scrambled eggs. They look so appetizing. Usually the eggs I cook look kind of revolting. "You didn't have to do this!"

"It's fine, anything to make you feel better," Syaoran says smiling. "Plus, it's the only thing I can make without burning them…"

Well, it's better than what I can make. And if we ever run out of eggs, we'll starve together.

"Thank you!" I hug him from the back before sitting down in front of the eggs.

"So, I made some calls today…" Syaoran says, as I continue to eat.

"Already? It's only…" I stare at the clock.

"11:00 PM, yea, most people are up at ten, so I took the liberty of calling this magazine place that my old friend works at," Syaoran continues. He sits down in front of me.

I stare at him, "where exactly?"

"I think you've probably heard of it, the company's called _Myojo_…" Syaoran says.

"_Myojo_?!" I repeat. "NO WAY! Oh my god! That's such a famous magazine!"

"I was only able to get you an interview though," Syaoran continues. "So there's a chance you might not get it…"

"But, but still MYOJO!?" I cry out. The breakfast was left forgotten at one side. "That's amazing! Thank you so much!!"

I stand up to hug him. He hugs me back, "you're welcome,"

"You are amazing," I reply, "when's the interview?"

"This Friday," he replies. "Is that alright?"

"Perfect, absolutely perfect," I say, grinning as widely as possible.

* * *

XSXSXSXSXS

* * *

I walk into the building with high outlooks on Monday. It's a perfect day; I have a job interview with Myojo this Friday and I can come to work without a single compunction…wait, hold on, what's that girl doing at my desk?

I quicken my pace toward the office and open the door, seeing a short dark eyed, blue-eyed girl typing on the computer.

"Hi," I ask politely, "what are you doing here?"

"Working, do you have an appointment to see Li-san?" she replies. She gives that sweet, secretary smile.

"Umm, I'm not sure I'm getting this, but I'm supposed to be working here," I try to explain in a calm voice.

"Uhh, no, I'm supposed to be working here. And I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave now." Her tone immediately changes.

That's it. The white flags are going down.

"I'm sorry, but this is my job," I continue, "I don't understand why you're here."

"well, obviously, you don't get what is coming out of my mouth, I, work, here, this, is, my job," the girl replies.

I twitch.

"Could I have a name?" I mutter.

"Why should I give you a name?" she demands. "I'm working here, not you!"

"No, I'm supposed to be working here!" I say incredulously.

"Not to my recollection," the girl replies, staring at her fingernails. "As far as I know, I'm working here."

I glare at the girl.

"What the hell?!" I ask furiously. "This is my job!"

The girl stares at me with a vicious look ready to fire back retorts, but is interrupted by the door opening before she is able to speak. Syaoran comes in with papers and stops noticing my presence.

I give a look to the intruder with triumph.

"Syaoran-kun," I start.

"Oh Sakura," Syaoran looks a little bit surprised to see me, "you're just in time, meet my new secretary."

* * *

**Sorry for the late update. I know I promised that I'd get it out earlier, but sorry, sorry, sorry. **

**Yea, I said last week that I might draw a picture of Syaoran and Sakura together. Yea, that might need to wait a little bit because I haven't drawn someone like Syaoran in a while. XD. Right now I'm totally into drawing Vampire Knight. Please check my profile if you'd like to see my drawings! XD **

**School has started, so the next update maybe take a bit longer. XD, hey, hey, I released like 2-3 chapters during break! **

**Please Review**

**Crystalserenity89 **


End file.
